


Great Teacher Oikawa

by theboxedfox



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Canon Universe, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, hot for teacher, please be gentle this is my first work here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxedfox/pseuds/theboxedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has only been a teacher at a local highschool for a few short years and he's already a jaded adult who is burnt out on life. Then someone he never expected to see again suddenly appears as a bothersome student teacher and Oikawa's life becomes filled with sunshine.<br/>Or shit.<br/>He's still not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't smoke it's bad for your health

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Oihina pairing, and honestly, I love a lot of pairings in Haikyuu but this one holds a special place in my heart. I don't know why, but these two nerds together really pleases me.  
> Please consider leaving a review if you enjoy this so far, I would love to hear thoughts and feelings from readers as it really encourages me to write more (ahahah pls tell me I'm not alone in loving this pairing, aaaaa).

If he'd had any inkling that teaching was such a pain in the ass he would have thrown propriety to the wind, quit college and become a gay porn star. Oikawa lit his fourth cigarette of the morning, intent on getting as much nicotine into his body as he could before work. The radio was shit this morning, surprise surprise, as yet another idol group yodeled another bland lyric about true love. He grimaced and switched the channel to talk radio before opting to just turn the whole damn stereo off and riding the last few minutes in sweet silence. It was probably the last moment he'd have until he got back in the car to go home at the end of the day.

He sucked a final breath of smoke down before letting out a long, low sigh. The butt found it's end in the overfilled ashtray. He checked his hair in the rearview mirror, sprayed his breath, and steeled himself to step out of the car with his bag. The smell of spring smacked him full on and immediately he wanted to just go back home and crawl back into bed. It was still too cold for short sleeves, but the trees were in full bloom. 

They made a pretty picture, but they made a horrendous mess when it rained and if memory served, the weather girl mentioned showers that afternoon. Figured. He trudged through the doors to the school and did his best to smile and put up the front of a handsome, capable sensei. At least until he got to the staff room, where every teacher gathered, each one sagging beneath the weight of yet another year of goddamn bratty kids and their antics.

Oikawa plunked his bag into his deskchair and stretched, feeling a low pull in his back. It stung all the way down his buttock and back of his thigh. Oof, maybe he overdid it that weekend with that conquest from the bar. He managed to suppress a wince, glancing towards the coffee pot on the other side of the room. The ladies were already gathering there, gulping the burning brew down like it was a youth potion and they were on their deathbeds. Which one should he compliment this morning, so they might be plied to bring him a mug with two creams and three sugars?

"Ahem-- may I begin this morning with our meeting?" The vice principal coughed into his fist, with a cursory nod from the principal. "As you all know, it is customary for our veteran teachers Suzuki-sensei and Kamijo-sensei to guide our incoming assistant teachers, however they will be taking on more subjects to teach this year due to our larger student body." As the vice principal yammered on, the teachers began to squirm.

Oh, great. This sounded like obligations beyond the call of duty and a hassle. He hated hassles. Oikawa began to edge towards the coffee pot, hoping to avoid notice. 

"We will pick volunteers to take on an student assistant teachers---Oikawa-sensei, how kind of you to volunteer first!" The vice principal's beady eye caught him and he wanted to punch him. He turned back, smiling if albeit forced, ready with a protest, but the bell rang.

 

He was in a pretty foul mood by the time he got to his first classroom, and he had to stop outside and take a deep breath to collect himself before he went in and completely ruined his image. A few moments later, he pulled the door open and stepped inside, plucking his glasses from his jacket pocket and perching them on his nose. He almost took them off and tried to clean them, when he saw him sitting on top of his desk, laughing and cutting up with some of the students in first row, his head cocked back and mouth open wide in an honest smile.

He felt his stomach erupt into a buzzing nest of hornets, hot and uncomfortable and a bit painful. There was absolutely no way in the universe *that* guy was here, in his classroom. He was dreaming.

Hinata Shoyo was not here, looking just like himself, and yet different. He was still young, but his face was sharper, a little less round all over, and his hair was still a bright shade of reddish orange. It was no longer a messy mop of curls, at least not all over. He had it cut in an undercut, with his bangs mussed. Oikawa stared for several minutes, before he scrubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Sensei!" The student rep stood up, finally noticing him. "Good morning!" 

The class grew quiet and Hinata scrambled off the desk with a clatter, accidentally knocking a clipboard off it. 

"Good Morning I'm--" Hinata stopped, and Oikawa knew he was going to need a straight whiskey after work because the next word out of the little birdbrain's mouth was, "DAIOSAMA?!"


	2. Traffic sucks, but traffic tickets blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, this is not an AU fanfic, rather just a future continuation of the canon universe. (I'm pretty terrible at AUs, I don't usually write them.) :3c
> 
> I didn't really make it very clear in the first chapter, sadly, but uh... yeah, don't worry, there will be some hot for teacher moments all the same. (*u*)b I promise things will get steamy eventually, but I'd like to establish their adult personas a bit more, aka show how much Oikawa still needs a kick in the butt. 
> 
> Please consider leaving a review if you enjoy, as it really encourages me. #._.#

"Stop laughing already." Hinata grumbled, popping open the top of bento to dig into his lunch.

"As you wish, Daiousama." Oikawa smirked, laying his suit coat over his chair and sat across from his new student teacher. He wasn't sure whether he was glad the students mistook Hinata's slipup for an introduction or be a bit pissed off that they were taken to the little twerp.

As Hinata stuffed his mouth with rice and vegetables, Oikawa took a moment to observe his new assistant a bit closer. He was no longer the wide eyed, chubby cheeked freshman he remembered. Hinata stood at least a few centimeters taller now, his chest and shoulders broader than he remembered. Oikawa let his eyes fall to Hinata's hands and noticed they were still small, but callused and the ends of his fingers were taped.

"You still play??" He lowered his bottle of green tea from his lips, surprised.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah. I'm not a regular now though, I had too many classes and obligations this year." Hinata grinned, before wiping his mouth with his thumb. "I'm just a senpai that comes around for practice nowadays. What about you?"

"Not anymore." Oikawa looked away pointedly, so he didn't have to see the disappointed stare from his new charge.

"So teaching, huh? Never would have pegged you as a teacher, but it makes sense. You always seemed to be good at guiding others on the court, guess it translates into the classroom too!" 

Oikawa turned back, mouth open. That was a first. Everyone always asked why, volleyball was so important to him, and they always gave him that pitying stare that made him want to punch everything. There wasn't a trace of pity or curiousity in Hinata's honest eyes, only acceptance.

"Yes, well, NASA didn't have an opening." Oikawa muttered, finishing off his tea. He tossed the empty bottle into the trashcan across the room. It bounced off the rim and clattered to the floor. 

Silence followed as Hinata cleaned up his lunch, tucking the small bento back into his backpack. Oikawa got up to retrieve his bottle and put it into the trashcan properly, and only when he was seated again did he realize what was bothering him most about this situation.

"Chibi-chan, what about you? What made you want to be a teacher?" He placed his elbows on the table, and pressed his mouth to his laced fingers. Hinata was most certainly not teacher material, from what he remembered.

"I'm actually aiming to be a gym teacher." Hinata shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I really like helping kids learn sports." 

Oikawa loosened his tie as his blood pressure rose. A STUDENT gym teacher, placed with a college prep teacher? He knew that damn vice principal didn't like him, but he really had it out for him this year. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply.

"That's great. Do you think you can help them learn physics?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Uhh..." Hinata looked like a dear in headlights.

"Just do me a favor, you can hand the papers out and take them up, erase my board or whatever, but for the love of God don't try to teach the students. It's hard enough to cram this information into their brains as it is, I don't need you mucking it up." He frowned, really wishing it wasn't lunchtime and instead quitting time so he could get a drink. He didn't like bar hopping during the work week, but he could make an exception today. 

"Eheheh, sorry." Hinata rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. At least he was aware of how inadequate he was for this position. 

"It's not really your fault. The vice principal doesn't like me much, and tries to give me trouble." Oikawa sighed, relaxing a little. "We'll figure it out later."

Hinata looked doubtful, but he didn't complain. When the bell rang, he followed Oikawa to the next classroom.

 

By last period, Oikawa was certain he had a class pet instead of a assistant teacher. The girls in his classes were quite interested in their small student teacher, and the boys were pretty bemused as well. By last period, they were already arguing over who got to bring Hinata lunch tomorrow, as though they were arguing over who got to feed the class hamster a snack. 

He handed off the stack of homework assignments to Hinata to pass out, trusting him to do that much at least. To his credit, Hinata was doing his best to stay out of the way as he lectured, only speaking when spoken to. It was obvious though that the little red head was completely lost with the subject matter, because his eyes glazed over every time he switched topics.

It was a good look on him.

Oikawa almost dropped the dry erase marker when that thought popped into his head, unbidden. No. He was NOT going to let those kinds of thoughts float around his head at work. Especially not about Chibichan. He squashed the little thought back down and continued to write the lesson plan as his students furiously penciled it all down.

The bell rang, and because his students were still unsure about how relaxed or strict he was, they properly bowed and started cleaning the room diligently. He didn't wait for them to finish, before heading down to the faculty room. He could hear Hinata following him, his short legs probably moving much too fast to keep up with him. 

The faculty room was empty, surprisingly, but he supposed the other teachers were still in their classrooms, directing students as to how to properly mop floors or some other such nonsense. He collapsed into his chair, relaxing a little. He only had a lesson plan to review before he could call it quits that day, and he didn't want to stick around very long before the vice principal came around to give him more hassles.

"So, what now?" Hinata asked, standing just behind him to the left side. Oikawa looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his temples.

"Well usually I'd grade papers, do a lesson plan, and then the teachers have a meeting to discuss any concerns, but since it's only the first day, we're going to make a lesson plan and then go home." Oikawa sat up straight, pulling his laptop from his bag. He flipped it open and booted it, before bringing up his spreadsheet program. Hinata pulled a chair up beside him, bumping Oikawa's thigh lightly with his knee. Oikawa tried to ignore how warm it felt, even through the thick fabric of Hinata's tracksuit. Who the hell wore a tracksuit on their first day of student teaching, anyway?

Well, Hinata thought he'd be shadowing a gym teacher, Oikawa winced, feeling a little guilty about his anger towards the little guy suddenly. It wasn't his fault the vice principal tried to use him in some sick ploy to piss Oikawa off. He really needed to engrave that thought on his mind for the rest of the semester before he gave Hinata any reason to lodge a formal complaint. Which was probably what the vice principal was aiming for, being the fat little toad he was.

"Each school has it's own guidelines, but usually they'll explain those when they first hire you. I'll give you a copy of our school's tomorrow, so you can look it over. Do you know when your teaching review will be held for your college requirement?" He quickly began to type up his lesson plan, putting a few notes and bare bone chapter guides for the rest of the week as a second thought. It would be easier to fill in the rest later.

"Oh, probably before summer semester starts. I'll get the exact dates next Monday, there were some scheduling conflicts for the professors." Hinata scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how well I'm going to do, now, since I'm not going to be able to teach your class."

"I'll handle that. I'll write your class lesson, and all you have to do is practice a speech about the chapter. My classes are usually smart, so they won't ask you any questions about the material." Oikawa couldn't help the satisfied smirk that pulled his lips. "But you'll owe me."

"Yeah I thought you might say that. What if I just do it myself then?" Hinata looked unamused.

"You'll probably fail, for sure."

"You don't know that."

"Chibi, you were practically lobotomized when I started talking about the first chapter today." Oikawa laughed, covering his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hinata grumbled, his cheeks lighting up like street lights. "So my grasp of science mainly just focuses on physiology. Excuse me for not understanding everything!"

"Oooh, so you're a master of physiology, are you? Care to back that up?" Oikawa was still chuckling, leaning a little closer. "So what's a piriformis?"

"A flat, pear shaped muscle in the gluteal region, and one of six muscles in the lateral rotator group." Hinata quipped, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

"Pear shaped, really?" Oikawa teased. "Does relating muscles to food help you remember them?"

"N-no." Hinata covered his blushing face in his hands. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Too easy, Chibichan." Oikawa ruffled his hair without thinking, and was surprised to find it as soft as cat's fur. There wasn't any product in his hair at all, which meant it was hopelessly mussed when he pulled his hand back. He coughed, putting his hand back to his keyboard, quickly saving his lesson plan and shutting the laptop down. Some of the other teachers were beginning to file into the faculty room, which cued him it was time to leave.

"Ah, crap." Hinata muttered unceremoniously, as thunder echoed loudly above the school, and rain began to pelt the windows.

 

"Thanks Oikawa-san." Hinata hefted his bike into Oikawa's trunk, looking ridiculous with his jacket over his head and his white t-shirt far too thin to be decent. They quickly hopped into the car once the trunk was secured and Oikawa tossed his umbrella carelessly into the backseat. He noticed Hinata looking at his stuffed ashtray, his cute button nose crinkled.

The smell of cigarettes was probably too strong for him, so Oikawa refrained from lighting up another one. He'd be smoking plenty later that night at the bar anyway. He cranked the engine, and put it in reverse to pull out of his parking spot. Traffic was always heavy this time of day, and pedestrians were a pain in the ass, cluttering cross walks and sometimes even jaywalking because they were stupid kids in a hurry. He just wanted to hurry and drop Hinata off at his apartment was that too much to ask?

"So, uh, how's Tobio-chan doing?" Oikawa didn't really care too much about his former rival but it seemed like a good subject to talk about since they didn't have much in common other than that.

"Dunno." Hinata sounded almost sullen. Oikawa almost snuck a peek at him, but another kid skittered across the lane ahead of him and he decided it wouldn't be safe to take his eyes off the road. "He's probably off training for the olympics."

"Tobio-chan made the olympic team???" That was news to him. He'd heard about Ushijima making it, but that was only because the person himself had called to tell him. Once Ushijima heard he'd quit and why, he'd stopped calling finally. Oikawa hadn't bothered to keep up with volleyball otherwise.

"Yeah. I haven't really talked to him much since." Hinata was looking out the window when he finally snuck a glance at the little redhead. "I'm glad for him, but it wouldn't kill him to call me once in a while."

"Ooh, jealous Chibi-chan?"

"Probably." Hinata sighed. "I didn't make the cut."

So he'd tried for it and failed. Oikawa felt his gut twist strangely, and he swallowed the pathetic sympathy that welled in his throat. 

"Don't feel bad for me or anything, I just decided I'll send my students to the olympics instead!" Hinata chirped, folding his arms behind his head. "And even if I don't, as long as the kids have fun and make good memories I'm happy."

"That's really cheesy, Chibi-chan."

"It's all that matters, Daiousama." Hinata met his gaze, and Oikawa's breath caught in his chest like a rabbit in a snare. Even after all these years, even if Hinata was different, that gaze was still the same as the first time they'd faced on the court. It was commanding and fierce, and dangerous. So very, very dangerous, because Oikawa couldn't look away from it, frozen just like when Hinata had blown his team away with a spike that defied logic.

He saw red and blue lights flashing behind him a few moments later, and Hinata peered out the back window, spotting a police car behind them. The cop was motioning for them to pull over.

"Uh, you ran that last redlight, Oikawa-san." Hinata said helpfully and Oikawa groaned, thumping his head against the steering wheel.


	3. Jumping Jack Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put me in a trashcan, I am garbage.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated, it gives me energy to continue on down this path to oihina heckie (ouo)9

"Mean, Iwa-chan, MEAN!" Oikawa groaned, not sure why he still bothered to hang out with his childhood friend. They'd met up for drinks after Oikawa had unsuccessfully tried to talk his way out of a traffic ticket. He'd dropped Hinata off at his apartment, which was surprisingly close to his own but he'd kept that fact close to his vest. It hadn't taken very long after that to go home and hail a cab to the bar. "It was the worst end to a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day." 

Iwaizumi, to his credit, hadn't laughed too hard. But he'd still laughed and that pissed Oikawa off. Oikawa slumped over the bar, while he waited for the bartender to bring him his second whiskey of the night. Iwaizumi's chuckles tapered off finally as he lit up a Marlboro and snapped his lighter shut. He was still sturdy and broad chested as ever, but most of it was from working out at the gym and hitting the streets as a medical supply salesman. Their volleyball days were behind them, but Iwaizumi still managed to play on weekends with a few friends at the sports center. It just wasn't fair, Oikawa thought absently.

Oikawa snatched the cigarette from Iwaizumi's lips and took a drag off it greedily, just to be a brat. 

"So, Hinata, huh?" Iwaizumi blew a coil of smoke in a low sigh. "That's surprising."

"He's totally not capable of assisting my class beyond gopher duty. I'm going to have that vice principal's job one day, mark my words, Iwa-chan." Oikawa grumbled. 

"You're too much of a nerd to give up talking about science to a captive audience. Besides, I thought you hated politics at work?" Iwaizumi shot back, turning on his stool to look at his friend better. He took his cigarette back forcefully, pinching the top of Oikawa's thieving hand. "Stop being a baby, Shittykawa."

"You saying I can't do it, Iwa-chan??" Oikawa sat up, rubbing the red spot he now sported.

"Yep." Iwaizumi smirked, resting his chin in his hand. "You'd just be back in here, whining in my ear about the workload. I've got better things to do than listen to you complain you know." 

Oikawa glared at him, before turning back to his empty glass. Where the hell was the bartender with his next drink? As if on cue, a hand reached out and pulled the glass away, replacing it with a new one filled generously with amber liquid and no rocks. Oikawa blinked as the taped fingers fluttered away, and disappeared behind the counter to presumably clean up or start a new drink for another customer.

He looked up and found Hinata staring back at him.

"YOU!" He jumped off his stool, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah." Hinata rolled his eyes. Iwaizumi, the fucking weasel, must have spotted him long beforehand and was grinning at them smugly. "Will that be all, sir?"

"What are you doing here??" Oikawa clutched his chest, dramatically, but he couldn't deny that he felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest. This wasn't just any bar, it was a freaking gay bar. Nobody could know he was here!

"Uh, working?" Hinata cocked his head innocently, his small hands making quick work of drying a stack of washed glasses.

"Here?" He demanded, motioning to the surrounding scenery of men and younger men, huddling together in cozy groups and some of them outright cuddling.

"I'm legal age, I can work where I want." Hinata smiled. "Besides, I don't think you have much ground to criticize me, Oikawa-san. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you and Iwaizumi-san are seeing each other."

Iwaizumi began coughing, smoke wafting in staggered puffs. 

"Whoa, kid, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not nor have I ever dated this trashbag." Iwaizumi stubbed out his cigarette butt, clearing his throat. "I'm totally and completely straight as an arrow, I just came here for the free drinks because it's Shittykawa's turn to pay." 

Hinata looked dubious but Oikawa sat down and confirmed it.

"Yeah, whoever pays picks the bar. And, gross, dating Iwa-chan would be like dating my mom. I have much better taste than--OW!" Oikawa grabbed his stinging ear after his traitor ex-best friend flicked his ear sharply. He shrunk back from the intimidating glower on the former wing spiker's face and turned back to his whiskey to take a well deserved gulp.

"Sorry for causing you trouble." Hinata said quietly, not looking at either of them. "I'll see if I can't get the school to switch me out with a more suitable student teacher."

Oikawa felt his mouth go dry.

"N-No, Chibi-chan, you don't have to do that." He really was a piece of garbage, wasn't he? "I told you, it's not your fault. I don't mind having you as my assistant, really. You're a good carrot to my stick."

Hinata and Iwaizumi both rose a brow at him for that.

"Well, I mean, I've gotta be strict with the kids, but they like you and want to be able to joke around with you. So they'll be effectively rewarded with your presence if they do well in my class." Oikawa floundered. True, he could be just as liked if he tried a little harder. But he didn't want any of his students getting the wrong idea about his 'attention'. That was why the vice principal wasn't fond of him, since he received a little too much attention from female students during his first year on the job. Even the vice principal's daughter had hoped to wheedle a smidgeon of inappropriate attention out of him.

Hinata smiled at him and Oikawa's ears weren't turning red from embarrassment, it was just the whiskey working it's magic on his blood vessels.

"If you're ok with me sticking around, I'll stay." Hinata waved, turning to make his rounds at the other end of the bar. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daiousama."

Iwaizumi waited till Hinata was out of earshot before he elbowed Oikawa in the ribs.

"You didn't tell me he was attractive."

Oikawa stared at his friend.

"You're straight." Oikawa hissed.

"Trashykawa, I don't mean he's attractive to me, I mean to you. Or haven't you noticed he's RIGHT up your strike zone?"

"What are you even talking about??" Oikawa groaned. How many drinks had Iwaizumi had again? "And he is not."

"Sure, maybe not the type you go for when you want to be a bitch, but he's definitely the type you go after when you feel like being a bastard." Iwaizumi had long ago come to understand Oikawa's preferences for other men, since he'd known Oikawa pretty much all his life. He'd known Oikawa was gay even when Oikawa hadn't accepted it yet and was still trying to date girls. It explained why he hadn't been very comforting whenever he got dumped, but he hadn't been cruel either. He could have pointed it out sooner, Oikawa thought. It was infuriating really, but Iwaizumi wasn't someone you could easily fool.

"I do not like Chibi-chan." Oikawa grumbled, finishing his second and last whiskey of the night. It wouldn't do to get rip roaring drunk, not here, not now.

"If you say so." Iwaizumi chuckled, a rich sound that made Oikawa's nerves fray. 

"You're mean Iwa-chan." He complained for the billionth time.

 

The next day was awkward, as was the rest of the week. Hinata wasn't doing anything bad persay, but Oikawa felt a strange pressure whenever they were in the classroom together. It was bad enough to wear a mask everyday for his students, but having to wear another layer on top of that to maintain his image for Hinata was nearly unbearable. The vice principal wasn't helping much, constantly harrassing him for progress reports throughout the day between class periods. By lunchtime on Friday, Oikawa was ready to lock himself in the faculty toilets and not come out till last bell. 

Hinata skipped into the bathroom, humming some inane song about toilets, halting when he saw Oikawa washing his face at the sink, his tie tossed over his shoulder. He dried his face with a paper towel, wiping away his frustrated expression and plastering on a nuetral but pleasant expression.

"Chibichan, you don't have to mind me, I won't tell anyone you have to take a dump."

"And I won't tell anyone you're in here hiding from the Vice Principal." Hinata grinned, his little jab making Oikawa's mask crack.

"I'm not hiding, I'm just freshening up." Oikawa sniffed, fixing his tie.

"He's really got it out for you, doesn't he? What'd you do anyway?" Hinata turned away from him, shifting in front of the urinal. Oikawa immediately glued his eyes to the sink faucet and tried not to listen to the sound of Hinata pissing. He was not in his strike zone, that midget. He was just Hinata, a wing spiker, a past rival and... Oikawa's gaze drifted up to the mirror, watching Hinata's small butt wiggling a little as he shook himself dry. He looked away immediately as the redhead turned around and made his way to the sinks.

"He thinks I made a pass at his daughter, but that's absurd. His daughter made a pass at *me*." Oikawa waved his hand. "He can't do anything about it of course, except try to make me quit."

"Hmm." Hinata washed his hands, before drying them quickly. He wasn't wearing tape on his fingers today, and his nails were filed neatly, just long enough to show a small crescent of white at the tips. Oikawa caught himself staring. Such a weird thing to notice, hands, especially tiny hands like Hinata's.

It wasn't like they'd be useful for anything.

"Want to eat lunch outside today?" Hinata asked as the bell rang.

 

Hinata had definitely saved money this week since the students pretty much loaded him down with snacks and homemade bentos. The girls were taking turns each day bringing him lunch and the boys were constantly tossing snacks and drinks at Hinata like he was a shiba inu playing frisbee. They'd discovered his innate jumping ability quickly and would put him to the test every chance they got.

Another talent Hinata had was that he could catch any candy or snack thrown from any distance with his mouth. He was currently catching konpeito from some of the kids on the baseball team, jumping into the air like a spring hare. Even Oikawa hadn't been able to help himself and tried it out a few times. He eventually grew tired of it and let the kids have all the fun. He also managed to steal the rest of Hinata's beef tips, humming at how delicious the class rep's cooking was. He'd thought it would taste bad from the amount of bandaids she had on her fingers, but it was really good. The sauce was just the right amount of spicy and sweet.

"Oi, quit it, leave me some!" Hinata panted, collapsing back onto the bench beside him. He quickly scooped the boxed lunch up and grumbled to find all the meat gone. Oikawa snickered.

"Jerk." Hinata shoveled a few mouthfuls of rice into his little mouth, chewing in a huff. "I'm gonna get you back for that."

"Love to see you try." Oikawa took a sip of canned coffee innocently, the sweet and creamy brew mixing oddly with the taste of beef. 

Hinata finished the rest of the meal at a more relaxed pace, seeming placated for now. He watched the kids cartwheel across the grass or sit amongst themselves to eat under the trees. There was a nice breeze blowing, and the sun was glowing just warm enough to take the frosty edge off the spring day. 

"Uhm, Oikawa-san?" Hinata fumbled with his bento, trying to put the little containers and compartments back together in some neat order so the class rep could collect it back at homeroom.

"Hm?" Oikawa leaned an arm on the back of the bench, yawning.

"Are you really ok with me being here?" Hinata looked at him from the corner of his eye, keeping his voice low. "I mean, considering everything."

Oikawa tilted his head, shrugging.

"Like I told you, it's not your fault the vice--"

"Not about that. I meant about... you know." Hinata motioned with his hand vaguely, as if flopping his wrist. Oikawa's brows rose, and he laughed.

"Good grief, what, you gonna tattle?" He sniggered. "You aren't the type to gossip, so I'm not worried."

Hinata gave him a long, drawn out stare, not amused in the slightest, before he jabbed his small but oh so pointy and sturdy fingers into his side. Oikawa yelped, almost loud enough to be heard. That hurt, he rubbed his aching side, subdued for the moment.

"I meant, just, since we have *that* in common, is it ok to still be here?"

Oikawa took a moment to let that sink in.

"Uh... are you saying you're worried I might make a move on you?" He whispered.

"No." Hinata frowned.

"Then it's fine, isn't it?" Oikawa straightened, feeling the imprint of Hinata's fingertips still in his muscles. "So you too, huh? Not just working there for the great tips?" He knew bartenders, cute ones like Hinata would make a killing at that bar. The men who drank there were the type to be loaded and were willing to make the cute ones eager to serve them drinks and other 'favors' faster. Oikawa's brain slowed to a stop. He looked down at the little redhead sharply, the question falling from his lips before he could stop it.

"You're not... serving more than drinks there, are you?" He asked, biting his finger lightly in mock horror.

"Of course not!" Hinata snapped. "I'd never do something like that." He scratched the back of his head, body relaxing. "I just wanted to make sure we're ok is all, jeez."

"We're fine Chibi-chan." Oikawa said quietly, as a breeze picked up and blew both their hair into birdnests. "Your butt is safe."

"You aren't worried about yours?" Hinata barked a laugh, standing up as some of the kids called for him to come over and play with them. Oikawa's eyes widened, and his face grew warm at the look in those light brown eyes. It was downright covetous and borderline filthy as it raked over him from head to toe. It was gone a moment later, replaced with a relaxed grin and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Hinata waved to the group of students and headed their way, leaving Oikawa gaping like a fish.

Chibi-chan 1, Daiousama 0.


	4. Lick it now, lick it good, lick that dick just like you should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Kuroken ahead, and uh... surprises. :9 I won't spoil it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! (Sorry if it's messy, I don't have a beta reader. ;-;) Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Oikawa didn't masturbate often, but he was too tired that weekend to go out on the prowl. He took a shower, feeling his muscles relax under the hot water. It was interesting how aware he was of how his penis felt against his thigh, each thump of his heart making it twitch. After rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he indulged himself, hovering the removable showerhead over his crotch for a while. He clicked the spray nozzle to a more concentrated stream, biting his lip as it began beating down over his tip, the pleasure almost too much to take as more blood began to fill his flesh. 

He gasped, pulling it away as his balls tightened, his erection jumping at full mast. He grinned, turning off the shower before drying off with his luxuriously fluffy towels. He didn't bother putting on a robe before padding into his bedroom. He lived alone in a 1LDK, as a bachelor without a care. Walking around in the buff was a perk of his lifestyle. It was a little expensive, but his complex had great soundproofing and that was all he cared about. 

His queen size bed took up most of his bedroom, but he didn't care, it just meant less floorspace to vacuum. His nightstands were skinny and just the right height for him to reach while lying down. Flopping down onto the soft sheets he dug around in one of the nightstand drawers, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube and a new toy.

It had arrived a week ago, but he wasn't hard up enough to try it. He tested it, dipping a finger into the small hole of the neon blue synthetic flesh. It was quite tight, even past the second knuckle, and full of nubs of various lengths and firmness. Without ceremony, using his finger to hold the orifice open, he squirted a generous amount of lube inside the sleeve toy. 

He rolled over after putting the lube away in the nightstand and settled back. Angling his dick with one hand he guided the blue sextoy down over the reddened tip with the other. It took him a little while to find a good angle and the right speed, but soon enough he was jutting his hips up, groaning and cursing between breaths. It felt great, but he really wanted some weight resting over his bucking hips. Along with some thighs squeezing his waist too, as he fucked the hell out of some hottie's tight little ass.

"Shit, yes, yes, yesssss..." Oikawa's face and neck grew hot, head tilting back as he imagined it. A white, lithe body bouncing on top of him, with a cock that was hard and wet. He imagined their hands stroking over his chest, small strong taped fingers biting into his shoulders, clinging for dear life as they gasped his name, sweat running down their face to mat red hair to flushed cheeks.

His eyes snapped open, the vision of Hinata Shoyo moving on his lap vanishing. Then he was cumming, hard and hot and sunk to the hilt inside the toy. It took him a few minutes afterwards to be able to function his limbs properly enough to move. He was still stiff when he finally pulled the used sleeve off with a lewd, wet pop and tossed it onto the floor. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he focused on slowing his breathing and the erratic stammer of his heart.

Fuck.

 

Hinata was writing up some papers to email for his class when his phone buzzed, rattling against the desk noisily. He was glad for the distraction, his classwork was giving him a headache. Tossing his book aside he scooped the device up and unlocked it.

-Come over 4 COD6?-

Hinata glanced at his paper, about three quarters finished. He could, this could wait another day. He sent a response and didn't even have time to set the phone down before he got a reply. 

-Bring fud just finished dedline-

Leave it to Kenma to work himself so hard he neglected everything else. He got up and stretched, before he started packing an overnight bag. A bottle of vodka he'd been brewing some gummi bears in got tossed in as well because Kenma playing Call of Duty while drunk was hilarious.

As he biked the fifteen minute ride to Kenma's apartment, he stopped off at the conbini to grab a few discount meals, making sure to get a few tuna onigiri for Kuroo. He was sure the big tomcat hadn't eaten anything either, because he was a workaholic and Kenma was useless in the kitchen.

Kuroo buzzed him in and the door was unlocked when he got off the elevator. Their complex was really nice, nothing like the crappy old junk heap he stayed in. They told him it was the sound proofing that got them to sign a lease, since Kuroo liked silence as he slept, and Kenma could get a little... heated, when he was gaming.

Hinata poked his head into the living room after taking off his shoes, only to have his ears assaulted by Kenma swearing a bluestreak at some particularly tedious players who insisted on giving him grief. Their little orange tabby, named Mikan, was curled over Kuroo's lap, happily purring away and completely unpreturbed by Kenma's tirade. Hinata dropped the bag with onigiri on the couch cushion beside Kuroo's side, before hopping into the beanbag chair next to Kenma to get a closer seat to the action.

"Oh, Hinata's here, BRB." Kenma blinked at the plastic plate of food Hinata snuck under his nose, leaving his teammates behind as he signed off. "Thanks." He took the meal and flipped the top off, while Hinata broke their chopsticks apart.

"You look like hell." Hinata grinned, not missing Kenma's dark circles beneath his eyes.

"You tell him, he won't go to bed when I tell him!" Kuroo sniggered around a bite of rice and tuna, before he swallowed it. "I should have hid the game."

"I'd kill you." Kenma squinted at his boyfriend, or rather, his Cat Daddy, as Kuroo liked to jokingly say. Since coming to Tokyo for university, Hinata had gotten much closer to Kenma, and Kuroo by default. He hadn't had any other friends nearby to hang out with. The only other person he could think of would be Nishinoya, but he was a trucker so he could be anywhere at any given time, and not just Tokyo. 

"How's school?" Kuroo changed the subject, avoiding Kenma's ire about his threat against his precious video games.

"It's fine, I'm student teaching right now and--- OH. Shit, you guys remember Oikawa-san don't you?" Hinata startled, turning around in his beanbag to look at Kuroo more directly. "He's the teacher they paired me up with for mentoring!"

Kuroo looked nonplussed.

"You know, from Aoba Jousai??" Hinata sighed.

"Oh! That guy." Kuroo brightened, licking his fingers clean of rice. Mikan was busily licking the wrappers of his meal. "That's pretty wild, what are the odds?"

"Yeah I know, he's not as intimidating as he was back in highschool." Hinata covered his mouth, smiling a little as he thought about the previous week. "He teaches physics, though, and that baldy vice principal stuck me with him just to be a jerk. I'm gonna show him a thing or two." He puffed his chest.

"You think you can teach phsyics?" Kenma deadpanned and Kuroo mirrored his expression.

"Oh come on, it's just one little lecture. I can do it if I try." Hinata pouted. Mikan hopped off Kuroo's lap and moseyed towards him, bypassing his hand to stick her head right into his backpack. 

"Ok little missy." Kuroo scooped the cat up before she got into too much mischief, and plopped her back onto the couch. "Is that vodka?"

"Gummibear vodka." Hinata winked.

"Oh shiiiiit." Kuroo purred, and Kenma might have hurried his last few bites in an attempt to have his mouth free for the delicious alcohol. "You deserve some sugar." Kuroo planted a kiss on Hinata's upturned mouth, before he picked up the bottle and padded off to the kitchen to get some glasses. Hinata licked his lips, glancing at Kenma. The other boy just smiled at him and took a glass of bears and vodka from Kuroo when he returned to the circle.

They drank and made small talk, Kenma was finished with work for a new mobile game due to release that fall, and Kuroo was working on some lawsuits over property rights. Hinata didn't pretend to ignore the fact that Kenma was sitting closer to him, or that Kuroo was licking the rim of his glass suggestively.

"So uh... we gonna play COD or...?" Hinata nudged Kenma lightly with his shoulder, and glanced back at Kuroo. Kenma looked back at the older man as well, his eyes bright even in the dim light.

"You can play COD, Kenma, we won't stop you." Kuroo chuckled, and the sound made Hinata swallow. So it was gonna be one of *those* sleepovers then. It wasn't something that happened often, but their door was open to him anytime because they liked him and trusted him. It was thanks to them both that he was finally able to explore his bisexuality in a way that was safe and fun.

Instead of letting him fumble through dangerous divebars in sketchy parts of the city, Kuroo had taken his virginity in the back while Kenma took it from the front. Hinata had to admire them, and their closeness.

"Ok." Kenma wasted no time signing back in, practically vibrating with excitement to get back to shooting all the things. 

Hinata laughed, shaking his head at his friend, even as he felt the hot gaze on his back. He heard Kuroo shift and felt lips brush the back of his neck. He sighed, tilting his head aside to let the man nibble a line right to his ear. A few tickling kisses to his temple later, he turned and gave in to Kuroo letting the older man ply his mouth with tongue and teeth.

Large hands slid under his sweatshirt, cool fingers rubbing his ribcage in slow petting strokes. He arched, letting Kuroo pull the garment off, feeling static pop along his hair and they both giggled like children sharing a silly joke.

"Any requests tonight?" Kuroo murmured, half sitting on the floor, half laying atop him in the beanbag chair.

"Mmm, I'm off tomorrow so we can go pretty far..." Hinata grinned.

"Oho?" Kuroo waggled his eyebrows, making Hinata burst out laughing.

"Yes." Hinata kissed him, pulling Kuroo down closer, his legs spreading to make room for his larger body.

"Don't get that chair dirty." Kenma reminded them over the gunfire from the television, and they both groaned. Velvet was SUCH a bitch to clean.

"Nooo don't goooo..." Hinata called and reached out his hands as Kuroo stood up and stepped back. He screeched as Kuroo swept him up, and carried him to the bedroom, with exaggerated swagger.

The noise from the living room was much more muted in their bedroom, a dark, relaxing space filled to the brim with a bed that had to be more california than king. LED candles flickered on the bookshelf headboard and the silk comforter whispered as Kuroo set him down on the bed. The candles alone tipped Hinata off this had been planned long before Kenma had texted him, as they were never on unless sexy time was in the cards.

Kuroo was such a dork.

He popped his legs up, rubbing his thighs together for a moment before he pulled his jeans down and kicked them off. Kuroo tugged off his tank top, revealing a washboard stomach that Hinata really wanted to lick. His sweat pants were slung low over his hips, the dark trail of hair pointing a happy little arrow to the prize. He sat up, grabbing the waist band to free Kuroo from the confines of jersey. He was already hard, his thick length bobbing just before Hinata's mouth and he just had to put it between his lips and give it a taste.

The best thing about sleeping with Kuroo was that the man was older, and more experienced than most of Hinata's other 'dates'. He knew how to handle himself, gentle and rough in all the right ways. He let Hinata take the lead with this, slowly inching back and forth between Hinata's swollen lips. The vodka was already making Hinata's head buzz, making his coordination a little sloppier than usual. He sucked noisily, groaning at the taste of salt against his palette. 

"Ease up." Kuroo whispered, pulling out carefully, his skin shiny with spit and himself. Hinata licked the slit teasingly, looking up at him.

"Fuck..." Kuroo grinned, a flash of teeth in the dark, before he crawled onto the bed, crowding Hinata against the pillows. It wasn't long before the bed began creaking, and their gasping curses would have done Kenma proud.

Sometime later, Hinata felt a warm, wet towel sliding over his bottom, Kemma's hands gentle as he cleaned him up. He shifted, sleepily hugging Kenma's slender waist, mumbling his thanks. Kuroo said something, but he missed it, falling asleep as Kuroo leaned over him to kiss his lover.

 

The next morning they were all a little bit hungover, Kenma most of all as he'd eaten more gummi bears after they'd gone off to hump. He was also a little stiff as he walked to the bathroom, so Hinata guessed they'd had some fun after he'd passed out. Kuroo looked like the cat who got the cream, smacking them both on the ass as they came out of the shower.

"It's still breakfast time." Kenma glanced at the clock, a kitchy kit-kat clock that Kuroo had found in a thrift shop and brought home back during their first year living together. It was only nine thirty, so no delieveries were running just yet.

"You just want Starbucks." Kuroo straightened his hair in the bathroom mirror, before getting dressed. He chased Kenma with a hair brush, finally managing to catch him long enough to get the tangles out. He was no longer a pudding head, having opted to dye it back to black rather than cut it. Luckily he wasn't in a job position where long hair was a hindrance. A lot of his coworkers were otakus who didn't bathe properly so Kenma's superiors were just glad he was clean when he had to come in for project meetings.

"Shoyo, do you want Starbucks?" Kenma asked, his tone an octave above monotone.

"Sure." Hinata pulled his socks on, before padding to the living room to pack his bag. 

"I win." Kenma told Kuroo without a hint of shame. Kuroo poked his cheek before he tossed the brush and hair products back into the bathroom. Soon they were all decent enough to go outside and piled out into the main hall, beelining for the elevator.

The door opened before Hinata could press the button, sliding open to reveal the person inside. Looking up, Hinata found Oikawa staring back at him, a strange expression flitting across his features that was almost panic.

"Chibi-chan?" Oikawa squeaked, lips pulled into a confused smile.

"Daiousama!" Hinata stepped back, surprised.

"Oho?" Kuroo piped up behind them.

Kenma's stomach growled.


	5. Elevator music will put you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Astrama for doing beta for me! (OuO)b
> 
> Chapter six is currently under beta, and I'm tapping out chapter seven like a cat walking on a keyboard. So many mistakes.... x_x; ANYWAY!
> 
> Please consider reviewing, it really helps to encourage me. :3c Thank you!!!

It was always awkward bumping into people you knew while you were at the gym, but it was worse when they saw you on your way back to get a shower. Oikawa's hair was a tangled mess from exertion, he was damp in places he shouldn't be and all he wanted to do was sink into the enticing heat of his bathtub. Instead he was sitting awkwardly in a booth next to Hinata with his neighbors across from him.

 

He'd tried to wheedle out of it somehow, yet here he was. Oikawa stirred his water, watching the lemon rind spin round the bottom of the glass. Hinata was having fun it seemed, his eyes roaming over the trifold menu of the family diner they'd ended up walking to. The quiet boy with long dark hair was pouting, guarding his pot of coffee from his livelier seatmate.

 

"C'mon, Kenma, just a sip." Kuroo's hand inched closer to the handle of the pot. His knuckles were rapped quite firmly with the end of a butter knife and he shook the sting out with a hiss.

 

"No." Kenma replied, picking his huge mug up in his tiny hands to take a long sip. Oikawa hadn't thought anyone's hands could be smaller than Hinata's.

 

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked as she breezed back to their table, pulling a pen from her apron.

 

"I'll get the hotcakes with bacon." Hinata flipped the menu closed, passing it back to her.

 

"Omurice." Kenma mumbled into his cup.

 

"Same as him, please." Kuroo flashed a pleasant smile at her. "Also, a cup of coffee."

 

Oikawa realized she was staring at him a few moments later.

 

"Oh, uh..." He tried to think. "Toast."

 

"Is that all, sir?" She scribbled the orders down.

 

"That's all." He didn't want anything to heavy especially after a workout.

 

The diner wasn't particularly busy this time of the early afternoon with only elderly men and women enjoying retirement filling the tables around them. He had a feeling the food was going to take a while to come out to their table.

 

"Soooo." Kuroo drawled, leaning his elbows onto the table. "Oikawa, how long have you been living under our noses?"

 

Oikawa wasn't unnerved easily but somehow a shiver made its way from the base of his spine up to feather over his scalp in disconcerting waves. He really didn't like the way the lazy man was looking at him because it felt like he was being studied and catalogued.

 

Flicking his straw lightly, he feigned boredom because he had a sneaking suspicion he shouldn't let this man get too close. Ice jingled in the bottom of his glass, the noise distracting him. The short boy next to Kuroo glanced up at the sound, swallowing a mouthful of steaming brew.

 

"Few years, I think. Why?" He allowed a small sneer to twist his mouth, looking down at them both.

 

"No reason. I just thought it was odd we'd never bumped into each other before, being only a few doors down from each other." Kuroo shrugged. "Though maybe we have, I just didn't remember you till Shoyo jogged my memory last night."

 

Oikawa couldn't help the quick glance he shot at Hinata.

 

"Last night, hm?" He hummed before blinking out of his dark headspace when the waitress set his plate down in front of him. The toast was cold, butter stuck in clumps to the soggy surface.

 

Last night he'd been churning up his own butter to the thought of Hinata riding him.

 

He choked, coughing around a lungful of disgusting toast. Hinata jolted, pounding him on the back, his small hand undoubtedly leaving welts in their wake.

 

"Oikawa-san, you ok?" Hinata squeaked, his mouth screwed into a small frown of concern.

 

"F-Fine." He wheezed. He didn't have to look to know that his neighbors were still watching him, unperturbed. Sweat prickled under his shirt, between his shoulder blades. "I'm fine." He definitely wasn't.

 

The breakfast went by peacefully enough after that embarrassing incident, or at least it seemed to. On the surface Oikawa couldn't see any wrinkles in anyone's demeanor but he still couldn't shake the sensation of being judged. Hinata inhaled his pancakes with impressive speed, his small mouth able to hold nearly a whole pancake at once. Oikawa tried and failed not to think about exactly how much Hinata's mouth could fit.

 

He had to get out of here, get away from these people, and... what exactly? There wasn't anything waiting for him inside his apartment except a tub of mint chocolate chip icecream and Netflix. Oikawa finished his water, leaving his toast half eaten. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually gone out to socialize with others that didn't include Iwaizumi or a bar in the equation.

 

He watched from the corner of his eye as Hinata began to clean his fingers of stray drops of syrup, his pink tongue darting out in distracting flickers. The sweat between his shoulders condensed, trickling down his spine, suddenly reminding him of his audience again.

 

He cleared his throat as the check came, taking Hinata's ticket before the shorty had a chance to grab it.

 

"I've got it." He said firmly, meeting Hinata's indignant gaze. "You're still a student, and I'm your senpai."

 

"You don't have to do that, I'm--"

 

"No buts." The waitress took his card along with the checks, before Hinata could do more than pout about it.

 

 

They parted ways at the diner, Hinata needed to get back to his papers, and his neighbors had a few errands to attend. He waved, before making the trek back alone to the apartment building. The mailbox was full from the week before, and he had another package from some online store he couldn't quite remember placing but was glad for the surprise. He was so busy checking for bills that he didn't realize the elevator wasn't coming to his call for at least a few minutes.

 

"The elevator is out, sir." A janitor kindly informed him, coming out of the utility closet with the Out of Order sign in hand. "The repairs will be completed in a week." As he pasted it over the doors, Oikawa wished he hadn't gotten out of bed that morning.

 

It took him almost an hour to get up the staircase to the seventh floor, by the time he punched his keycode into the door he was shaking. Limping into the entranceway, he collapsed onto his side, where he lay for quite some time.

 

"Fuck." He whimpered.

 

 

Hinata arrived early to school that morning, skidding to a stop on his bike.

 

Some of his students greeted him at the bike rack, shouting his new nickname. He wanted to correct them, he always had, but something instinctively told him not to. The shadows that had fallen over Oikawa's eyes at hearing that name again had not been imagined. He couldn't tread on that unfamiliar ground, no matter how lightly.

 

Oikawa was already in the classroom when he arrived, seated on a stool behind the podium. He was shuffling papers for the lesson, which he stapled and tossed at Hinata soon afterwards.

 

"Write that up on the board, please." Oikawa sounded as tired as he looked. Hinata didn't pry, doing as instructed while students began to filter into class.

 

After lunch, Hinata had the distinct feeling Oikawa was avoiding him. He'd not talked much aside from give him instructions and orders, which he'd done his best to fulfill. He wasn't in the faculty room after classes were let out for the day, having disappeared somewhere Hinata did not know. Awkwardly he said goodbye to the other teachers and gave a curt bow to the Vice Principal before he headed out to the school yard.

 

"Hinata-sensei!"

 

A tall boy called him from the shoe cubbies, trotting towards him.

 

"Yes?" He paused in the doorway, craning his neck up to see the student's face. For some reason he thought of giraffes.

 

"You played volleyball and went to nationals, didn't you?" The boy looked somewhat sheepish as he spoke, wringing his large hands.

 

"Uh, yeah. Karasuno was my school." Hinata puffed his chest a little, smiling.

 

"Well, I know this is kinda short notice, but we need some help. Our setter is out with the flu and we have got to practice spiking and strategies. Could you come sub for us for a few days-- no, even just a day would be so helpful!"

 

Hinata's mouth flapped open in a noise of surprise when the tall kid bowed at the waist to him, arms ram rod straight at his sides.

 

"Uh, I don't mind helping, but I'm not a setter." Hinata stammered. "I was a decoy-- I mean, middle blocker."

 

"Please!" Puppy dog eyes shone up at him and he floundered.

 

"I'll do my best, but you really should talk to Oikawa-sensei if you want help with a setter!"

 

"Huh?" The giant teenager straightened, looking quite puzzled. "Oikawa-sensei played volleyball?"

 

"Oh yeah!" Hinata beamed. "He was one of the best setters in our block! Our setter had a rivalry with him during the year we faced each other." He was so happy thinking about those days that he got just a little carried away.

 

He promised to come by the next day during practice, and bring Oikawa along too.

 

In his excitement, he never imagined the trouble his big mouth was about to get him into.


	6. I wanna take you to a gay bar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Astrama for beta and pointing out problematic passages! :D 
> 
> Please do review if you enjoy what you read, I can't tell you guys enough how happy it makes me to see your thoughts and feelings. Kudos are good too, but there's something special about seeing other people's voices below my story! :3c

Tuesday was a miserable day with rain pouring from the sky in such a violent downpour that no one escaped being drenched. Oikawa hated rain. He shifted on his stool, checking previous homework assignments as the class worked through their current pop quiz.

Hinata was plucking at his own shirt, trying in vain to get it to dry out a little faster. The motion pulled the collar of his V-neck down enough that Oikawa could see his collarbones, delicate but sculpted.

He wanted to put his tongue in the dip between them with such a longing that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from letting his tongue run over his lips. I'm just pent up, Oikawa thought miserably.

There wasn't anything between them aside from a professional relationship and he wasn't sure he wanted more than that anyway. He hardly knew the little chibi aside from the veiled memories of high school and it wasn't worth risking his job or career for.

Besides, Hinata would only pry open the parts of himself he had long since locked and buried.

Oikawa knew he didn't want that, at least.

The bell rang just after the last student put down their pencil. He straightened his back, sighing as Hinata began to take up the papers to grade.

"Oikawa-san, do you have some time after school today?" The redhead asked when the classroom was empty.

 

Leave it to Hinata to dig up demons.

It had seemed so innocent at the time, and some small part of him was giddy as Hinata took his wrist, guiding him through the hallways.

By the time they arrived at their destination, Oikawa's mind was creating strange fantasies where they'd shut themselves away in a broom closet and kiss each other to muffle their passions.

He stared at the gym, volleyballs bouncing off the floor at high speeds and the sounds of boys running through their practice drills filling the air.

"Hinata-sensei, Oikawa-sensei, welcome!" Murata, a third year and captain of the team caught sight of them and bowed, before the rest of the team stopped long enough to do the same.

"Hey!" Hinata grinned. "A little birdie told me you guys needed some help."

Oikawa ripped his hand away from Hinata's, stepping back out of the gym threshold.

"Oikawa-san?"

"What are you doing?" Oikawa asked, looking down and to the side. The gym was too bright and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Helping the team out with practice!" Hinata smiled, so dazzling. "They said they needed a setter, and I couldn't think of anyone better!"

_You little fool_ , Oikawa closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, I'm not in the habit of helping lost causes." Oikawa snapped before he could really think about what he was saying and to whom.

Hinata's silence was deafening. He found himself on the other side of a stare that was quickly morphing into an angry glare.

Hinata stepped out into the sunlight, slamming the gym door behind him before the students could hear anything else.

"What do you mean, lost causes?" Hinata ground out. Oikawa almost stepped back until he remembered he still had a good deal of height on Hinata.

"Just that. They haven't gotten past the first round of competition once in all the years I've worked here, it's pointless. I'm a busy man; I can't waste time babysitting a team that can't produce results." He waved his hand, wishing to be anywhere but here. "You help them, I've got to go, I have something to do tonight."

There it was, Oikawa's eyes widened, as a small fire flickered in Hinata's gaze. Just like his quicks that seemed to suck all the air out of the room, Hinata's presence was fearsome. Telling him that the impossible wasn't possible was a personal challenge and he rose to the occasion no matter how hopeless it was.

"What's wrong with trying?" Hinata growled. "I thought you of all people would appreciate effort."

Oikawa shook his head, trying to ignore the lump growing in his throat.

"I'm not helping. Don't volunteer me for things anymore." He snapped, harshly, and felt regret wash hot over his stomach when Hinata relinquished his stare.

"Fine. I won't." Hinata went back into the gym, shutting the door on him without so much as a glance back.

 

They didn't speak beyond their work duties for the rest of the week. Oikawa hunched at his desk in the faculty room alone, Hinata spending his free moments doing tasks for the vice principal and other teachers. Hinata ate with the students during lunch and Oikawa didn't eat at all.

The fragile thing that existed between them, whatever it was, was broken now. Oikawa couldn't call them friends, but not acquaintances either. It was something different altogether.

"It sounds like you are attracted to him." Iwaizumi laughed at him on the phone when he'd hesitantly brought up the subject. "Stop sulking Shittykawa, go apologize."

"It's not my fault! He's the one who should apologize, agreeing to such a thing without even asking me!" He snapped. "He has some nerve, acting all high and mighty. You know he completely gave me the cold shoulder during our faculty meeting today! And I'm not attracted to that shrimp." He carded a hand into his hair, tugging at the strands on his temple.

"Maybe if you'd told him that you can't help and not that you don't want to he might not be ignoring you right now." Iwa-chan had that same smug lilt to his voice, the same he'd had right before he'd come out to him as gay. Always such a smartypants.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be gone next semester anyway." He sniffed, feeling the lie crumble in his mouth before falling feebly onto the other side of the phoneline.

"You still want to go out drinking tonight?" Iwaizumi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course, I deserve a drink." Oikawa griped.

"At Hinata's bar?" Iwaizumi was being a real bastard.

"Feh, I like that bar and it's not Hinata's. He's just a bartender, if we sit at one of the tables we won't even have to see him and he won't see us."

He didn't care if Hinata saw them. He didn't care at all.

 

Iwaizumi slid into a barstool and ordered a Salty Dog as he waited for Oikawa to join him. He wasn't about to sit at a table alone, not that he was prejudiced against gays, but he really didn't like having to constantly reject the hopeful men that approached him. It felt like kicking puppies and he wasn't an unfeeling beast. He especially disliked having to turn down the younger ones, who were still working through themselves and their orientation. They reminded him too much of Oikawa during those turbulent times and he knew just how easy it was to cause permanent damage.

Hinata set his highball glass down on a napkin, and looked away pointedly.

"Hey." He nodded, lifting the glass to his lips before setting it back down. "Shittykawa's coming tonight. So if you wanna avoid him, we'll probably sit in the back."

Hinata's eyes widened imperceptibly as he stared at the bottles of liquor before picking up a bottle of rum to start a new order.

"So he told you." Hinata muttered.

"More like he whined at me." Iwaizumi sighed, watching Hinata's hands as they quickly and smoothly created a lineup of orders. Waiters picked each of them up in their loops between customer, kitchen and bar. It was a busy Saturday night, and the noise was getting loud enough that he nearly missed the phone call.

"Oikawa, you're late--" Iwaizumi stopped dead when he heard Oikawa's voice on the other end, tight and thick with pain.

"I-Iwa-chan, I fell." Oikawa whispered, muffled through his teeth.

"What?? You better get up and meet me, I've been waiting for almost an hour." Iwaizumi tried to loosen the dread in his stomach with familiar banter.

"Haha-owwww.... fuhhhuccck." Oikawa hissed. "I'm....I'm in my apartment stairwell. Can you come pick me up?"

"You fell down the stairs???" Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck, Iwaizumi thought as he yanked his wallet from his jacket and threw a twenty at Hinata. "I'll be there soon, just--"

Another call beeped into the call and he drew back to check the number. It was work, or more specifically, his project leader. He couldn't not take this.

"Oikawa, my boss is calling me, just sit tight, ok? Help's on the way." He hung up, picking up the other line.

As he feared, there was a problem, a big one, with the data for their current project. There was an emergency meeting being called and he had to attend it.

Hinata jumped when he hung up, and caught him by the collar.

"When's your shift over?"

"Uh... thirty minutes?" Hinata squeaked.

"Cut out early and go get Oikawa. He fell down the stairwell at his apartment."

 

It was just Oikawa's luck that the elevator had been reopened when he stepped into the stairwell. With a running elevator, none of the residents were going to be using the stairs anymore and it was too early for the janitor to be doing his nightly rounds.

He lay on the landing of the third floor stairwell, curled up in a ball, clutching his knee as though that would do anything for the screaming agony he was feeling right now.

Bruises were swelling along his hip and ribcage, the contact points where he'd hit his final resting place. He'd fallen from the very top, tumbling down each of the thirteen unlucky steps. Breathing hurt which was indicative of broken ribs. The fifth step had probably been responsible for that, as he'd first contacted the floor there with his chest. The rest of the fall was a flurry of tumbling head over ass, slamming into the landing as though he'd been catapulted.

Iwaizumi is coming, he cheered himself up, and he was probably concussed because he hadn't thought about calling emergency services instead.

Only it wasn't Iwaizumi who leaned over him with a horrified expression.

He lolled his head back to take in Hinata, before laughing weakly through the pain.

"Oh, it's you, Chibi-chan..."

 

Hinata hadn't known what to expect when Iwaizumi had told him Oikawa had fallen. A sprained ankle, maybe a bump on the head, but certainly not this.

Oikawa was folding into a trembling ball of pain, his limbs shaking and his eyes dilated. Fear shot up through Shoyo's chest and he quickly knelt to brush brown hair back from Oikawa's furrowed brow.

"Oikawa-san, talk to me, how many fingers am I holding up?" He fretted, flashing three fingers.

"Three?" Oikawa grimaced, squinting. He'd lost a contact on the way down.

"Ok..." Hinata shifted, running a hand over Oikawa's shoulder, and up his neck, feeling the vertebrae there for anything amiss. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." Oikawa huffed, his breath blowing a shaky gust against Hinata's thigh. "M-My ribs... I think I broke them."

Hinata cursed, gently peeling up Oikawa's shirt. Nothing looked out of place, and Oikawa was breathing deep enough that a punctured lung wasn't a danger. "Looks like you might have cracked some. Can you sit up?"

It took a while, but eventually Oikawa was upright, his back against Hinata's chest. He felt panicked when Hinata's arms came around his chest under his armpits, testing his weight.

"Bend your knees, so I can scoot you." Hinata spoke against his ear.

"I-I can't..." Oikawa tried anyway and gasped at the fire that lanced through his knee. "It's no good, you can't lift me."

"What, is your leg broken?" Hinata craned his neck over Oikawa's shoulder, taking in the lines of his legs. Everything looked in order, if a little scrapped up.

"N-No." There was something trembling in the older man's voice. "M-My knee.... it's blown out."

A laugh bubbled from his lips, and Hinata felt something shrink inside him at how close it sounded to a sob.

"Ok." Hinata said, setting his feet wider apart. "Is it both or just the one?"

"What?" Oikawa asked softly.

"Is the other leg ok?" Hinata asked him again, patiently.

"Y-yeah..."

"Ok, bend that one up please, and try scooting your hips closer to it."

He waited for Oikawa to do so, before he heaved the older, much heavier man upright. Oikawa swayed, panicking, before Hinata slunk under the side of his bad knee and supported him.

"Up we go." Hinata breathed, waiting for Oikawa to steady himself. "It's ok Oikawa-san, I got you."

 

They rode the elevator back up to his apartment, where the walk to his apartment was like a painful three legged race set at a snail's pace. Hinata didn't waver, stronger than he looked for his height.

Soon enough, Oikawa was sprawled out on his own bed, Hinata's hands taking hold of his belt. He stared, mesmerized as he was stripped, Hinata's gaze clinical and concerned as they traced over his frame.

Hinata stopped over his knee, staring at the inflammation surrounding it.

Too much fluid had built up, and there was no way this was from the fall he'd just taken. He reached in with gentle hands and felt along the joint and ligaments. Oikawa wouldn't meet his gaze when he looked up at him, shocked.

"Why the hell would you take the stairs with this?"

"Elevator was out all week." Oikawa mumbled. Hinata flinched.

"Is this... why you wouldn't help the club out?" He was stroking his thumb over the swollen cap of Oikawa's knee, thoughtfully. "I've only seen people in need of knee replacement look like this. You mean it's really blown out, as in before you just fell?"

Oikawa didn't say anything for so long Hinata feared he might have passed out.

"Yeah. I... well, I have bad genetics for joints to start with, but I got hurt in high school, and didn't heal up properly." He gestured vaguely with a hand, laughing softly. "I got hurt again in college, didn't take time off and really fucked it up during an official match. The coach kicked me off the team and banned me from the club for hiding it. I was so focused on winning that I lost sight of the danger and now I'm unable to play. At all." He said it with such finality that Hinata felt his eyes well up.

"You should have told me." Hinata whispered.

"What and ruin your memory of Daiousama?" The bitterness in his voice was thick. "You can't help me Hinata."

"I can and I just did." Hinata shot back, jutting his chin out. "Maybe I can't fix your knee, but I'm definitely going to fix your attitude. I don't care if you can't play anymore, Oikawa-san. You don't just exist because of volleyball, you know."

Oikawa flushed, mouth opening and then snapping shut as Hinata began to massage his knee. It was painful, but it was gentle and not very deep pressure. It took him a moment to process that Hinata was giving him a lymphatic massage, trying to help his body drain the excessive fluid on his joint.

He took comfort in the fact he could blame his groans on the pain.


	7. The money shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Astrama for beta!
> 
> Please review if you enjoy, I'm a sad little snot who get ridiculously happy at comments. (8u8)b I treasure each one!

Kenma stretched his legs open wide, plopping down onto Kuroo's lap with his full weight. Kuroo didn't even flinch as though he'd just gotten a lapful of a small kitten. They'd both lost muscle tone when they'd started working, but Kuroo still held his better than Kenma did. It worried Kuroo a lot, because he remembered days past when Kenma had an empty belly and limbs that were too skinny for comfort.

Sometimes he'd find Kuroo's fingers stroking the bones of his wrist, or caressing his stomach while they slept at night. Even now he was checking him for signs of neglect because it was so ingrained. It was so stupid but so sweet Kenma didn't even feel annoyed by it anymore.  
"Can I help you?" Kuroo purred, nipping the angle of his chin with gentle teeth. He set aside the folders he'd been reading, leaning in a little closer to taste Kenma's neck just above his t-shirt.

Kenma had only a small idea when he'd sat down, and mostly it was to steal the warmth that Kuroo radiated. He hadn't really thought much past cuddling and maybe watching a movie together. Beneath him, Kuroo was swelling with interest, and Kenma's eyes fluttered close as it pressed up against the space below his balls. Well, there was a plan he'd been brewing up for a while. Maybe it was time to put it into action.

"I..." Kenma had to hold onto Kuroo's forearms as he steadied himself, lightly rocking back. "..."

Kuroo's head hit the back of the couch, mouth falling open in a soft sigh. It wasn't often that Kenma came onto him like this, but it was precious to him when he did.

Kenma did it again and he just had to thrust, jostling Kenma upwards a little with his hips.

Kenma's eyes brightened, like they always did when that big brain of his was working over a new game level or puzzle. Kuroo couldn't help but feel a little bit like an easy route in an ero-game when Kenma looked like that. Kenma knew all the right buttons to push to make him come quick and fast like a teenager.

Tonight was not going to be a simple game. Kenma lifted up on his third thrust, making him hump air and not the sweet softness he craved.

"The question is, how can _I_ help _you_?" Kenma said softly, placing his hands on Kuroo's wider shoulders, squeezing them. Kuroo stared at him, his brain overheating.

"Uh..."

"Tell me what you want me to do." Kenma sighed.

"K-kiss me?" Kuroo suggested.

"Where?"

Holy fucking shit, Kuroo's dick jumped hard at the edge in Kenma's voice. His hand reached down and shakily grabbed himself, squeezing hard enough to hurt. He breathed slowly, until he felt the tingle ease, until it was safe enough that he wasn't going to cum in his fucking pants.

"Tell me where." Kenma said, leaning in to press his mouth against Kuroo's ear. The tingle between his legs hummed back to life and he whimpered.

"D-Down..." He flushed, eyes falling closed.

"Down where?"

"I... you know."

"Say it."

"My dick... Please kiss my dick." He whined.

Kenma's smile was soft against his skin, and he couldn't watch as his lover slid off his lap to crouch on the floor between his knees.

"FUCK!" He shouted, when the rustling of his pants getting opened stopped and the heat of Kenma's lips slid over him. He slid down further into the couch, legs splaying shamelessly at each tug of Kenma's cheek hollowing.

Kenma's mouth shifted, pulling up to the very tip, sucking it hard and then soothing it with ticklish circles of his clever tongue.

"Nngaaahhh!" Kuroo groaned high in his throat, cheeks stained pink and he wasn't going to last at all. Kenma pulled his mouth away just before he could finish, and left him dangling at the edge.

"Don't stop!" He half groaned, half sighed, covering his eyes with shaking hands.

"I'm not." Kenma said, licking his lips. He was rummaging under one of the couch cushions, hoping his memory was correct in where exactly the lubricant was. He found it, and made sure Kuroo was watching as he popped the lid open.

"K-Kenma?" Kuroo's face was bright red now, as one of his legs was bent and placed up on the couch. Kenma slicked his fingers in lube and gave a gentle kiss to Kuroo's waiting length.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Kenma smiled.

Kuroo wouldn't have minded even if he wasn't.

 

The text message came when Kuroo was busy trying to remember if he had feet.

Kenma was resting on his back, his hips still rocking slowly, finished, but still young enough to enjoy another go. Kuroo could remember those nights of his own, and how Kenma had been there for those and taken it all so patiently. It was the least he could do, in return.

"Who is it?" Kenma hummed, licking a stripe up the back of his neck into the short hair there.

"Uhnnmm....Hinata." Kuroo rumbled, lazily unlocking his phone.

Kenma thrusted a little harder against him, but their exertion made the slide much, much easier. It made Kenma graze against something inside that was interesting and very very nice. Perhaps his days of multiple orgasms in a night weren't behind him yet.

"O-Oh... He says he's staying at Oikawa's. Can you lend him some PJs?" Kuroo gasped as Kenma pushed in once more. "Shit. Do that again." He grinned.

 

Kenma's hair looked like it needed a good brushing when he showed up at the door to Oikawa's apartment carrying a spare T-shirt and flannel pants. He'd brought fresh underwear too, just in case Hinata needed them. Hinata smiled and took the offering with thanks.

"So are you two...?" Kenma asked quietly.

Hinata startled, looking back into the apartment before he shook his head.

"Then why?"

"H-he fell down the stairs. I had to come help him." Hinata flushed.

"Is he ok?" Kenma tilted his head, worry tugging his lips.

"Yeah, but we're going to the doctor in the morning to check and see if he broke any ribs." Hinata rubbed the back of his head.

"Call us if you need any help." He reached out and brushed Shoyo's cheek, catching his eye.

"For anything."

Hinata nodded and went back inside after Kenma left.

Oikawa was still on his bed in his X-files boxers, nursing a glass of water. He'd taken four ibuprofen to help bring down the inflammation and Shoyo was forcing him to drink as much fluid as he could to help move the flow of toxins out of his poor knee.

"You don't have to stay." Oikawa said when he saw the pile of clothes Hinata was carrying.

"Oh hush, you might need help getting up to the bathroom later, and Iwaizumi can't come." Hinata smiled when Oikawa squirmed.

"I can go to the bathroom, thank you very much." Oikawa grumbled.

"Not on that leg you're not." Hinata disagreed, pulling his shirt over his head.

Oikawa was a gentleman and looked away as he stepped out of his pants. There was a soft thud when Hinata unfolded the pajama pants and pulled them on.

Tightening the drawstrings, he glanced at the floor and saw a silver square and a small travel size bottle of something lying there. He picked them up before he realized what they were.

Both he and Oikawa both flushed when they recognized the bottle as lubricant and the foil packet as a condom.

 

Oikawa's squirms began a few hours later.

Hinata looked away from the Star Trek rerun that Oikawa insisted they watch, something about Tribbles being classic. He quirked his brow at the frustrated and flustered expression on his mentor's face.

"Gotta pee?" He asked, grinning.

"Oh shut up." Oikawa growled, sitting up gingerly. "Get out of the way."

He tried to get up, but fell right back onto the bed.

Several arguments later, Hinata gave up and went through the recycle bin to retrieve an empty plastic water bottle. He tossed it at Oikawa on the bed and folded his arms.

"There. But I'm drawing the line at bedpans, so if you have to crap I'm taking you to the toilet whether you like it or not." He huffed.

Oikawa flipped him off as he shut the door and went into the living room to wait.

 

Oikawa woke up the next morning still mortified from the night before. Handing your coworker a bottle of your piss to dispose of was not a kink he was into. Hinata hadn't laughed at him, but it was still not something Oikawa wanted to repeat. Luckily he hadn't had to use the toilet again, but by morning he had a new dilemma entirely.

"You need to shower." Hinata folded his arms over his chest, lifting one hand to rest over his chin. "Hmm."

Oikawa squawked a protest as Hinata pondered the best way to go about such a task.

"I'm fine, I don't have to work today!"

"Yeah but you kinda stink."

"I do not." Oikawa rubbed his face.

"Don't be a baby, it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." Hinata chided him, already coming to his side of the bed to help him to his feet.

The bath stool was too short for Oikawa to get up and down from, so instead he sat on the edge of the bathtub, his feet inside the tub. Taking off his boxers had been an exercise in remaining calm, and he assured himself that Hinata wasn't looking anywhere below his waist.

"I can wash myself." He was slightly offended when Hinata began to spray his hair down with water.

"You might have broken ribs, you don't need to be twisting about to scrub down. Just relax, I've got this."

Hinata didn't sound too upset at him. Oikawa was beginning to wonder if this patience was a natural trait or something nutured during his days playing volleyball with that asshole Tobio.

Oikawa was grumpy for a few minutes, but soon enough he was leaning back into Hinata's sure, steady fingers as they lathered rose oil shampoo into his hair. The rhythmic slip and slide over his temples and firm circles over his crown had him going so boneless he nearly tipped over.

Hinata caught him around the waist, blinking at the blissful expression over Oikawa's face.

He looked like himself again, and it suddenly occurred to Hinata that perhaps he hadn't been seeing the real Oikawa this entire time. He'd looked closed off and pinched, weighted down by some unknown force. Now he just looked like he was going to heaven, eyes shining and mouth parted open just slightly.

Hinata slammed down the urge to kiss that mouth, and slip his tongue between those pert lips.

He sat back, rinsing away the shampoo methodically. Oikawa's head tilted easily with his direction as he repeated his task with the conditioner. The tenseness in Oikawa's shoulders had loosened, though his body was still compensating for the soreness in other parts.

He'd touched bare bodies before, in school courses and in private. There was no reason to hesitate as he lathered the bath puff with sweet smelling shower gel.

He started with Oikawa's back, careful of his injuries. It was still tender but at least the bruises weren't as serious as he'd first thought.

Hinata worked on his arms next, pausing to test the joints with small flexing exercises before rubbing them down to encourage blood flow.

When he got to Oikawa's chest, he found himself having to support the man's back against his chest. He reached around to wipe slow, steady circles over Oikawa's pectorals and down his abs, being careful to not put too much pressure on his skin. Suds had gathered over Oikawa's lap, concealing most of him from Hinata's cursory glance.

Oikawa's mind was moving at a slow, honeyed pace, caught between bliss and a slight tenseness that gathered in his thighs. Hinata's hand strayed down to his pubic bone and he would have protested had he not gasped for air at the sensation.

Hinata cleaned him just as gently as he had the rest of him. It wasn't nearly enough and he was still aching from his wounds, but it felt so good. His head fell back against Hinata's shoulder as a groan echoed out of his chest.

Hinata stopped.

Oikawa's eyes opened, staring at the bathroom light, his stomach dropping. Now he'd done it, Hinata was going to get mad and—

Hinata dropped the bath puff into the tub and shifted, his other arm wrapping around Oikawa's chest carefully.

"Hinata?" Oikawa asked, his eyes glowing so softly that it could only be taken as an invitation.

"Shh." Hinata kissed him, mouth gentle and warm, just like the hand he wrapped around the stiffening flesh rising from between Oikawa's lap.

A moan stuttered from Oikawa's throat to be muffled by their kiss.

"Uhn--" Oikawa moaned as Hinata's fingers slid over his tip and pulled his foreskin back, exposing the shiny head. 

"Oh God," He was squeezing him harder now, pumping the flushed flesh with increasing speed. He was so embarrassingly hard, his hips lifting in shaking jerks against the sensation. It was surreal to watch that small hand sliding over his skin, thumb pressing down on his slit to wipe away suds and precome. Oikawa sucked air into his lungs only to expel it in shaking gasps or moans. 

He was going to come, he realized with sudden urgency, cheeks growing hot.

Hinata's teeth caught his earlobe and it was his undoing. Oikawa's hands flew up, burying into Hinata's soft red hair. "AH!"

Hinata was still holding him when he came back into awareness of his surroundings. His knee ached and his ribs were sore, but his energy to care was all but gone.

"What was that?" Oikawa panted quietly, breaking the silence.

Hinata hid his face behind Oikawa's neck.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Hinata whispered. "You looked like you wanted me to."

That was a problematic statement to say the least. Oikawa looked down between his legs where the evidence of his participation was begininning to ebb towards the drain.

He had wanted Hinata to touch him, but he was disoriented by the quickness in which this had happened, it wasn't how he'd thought it would go at all. If anything, he was supposed to be the big spoon in this situation, damnit.

"Oikawa-san?" Hinata asked timidly. "Are you mad?"

Oikawa leaned a little more of his bulk against the shorter man, since he now knew Hinata could take it.

"No." He frowned. "And you don't have to be polite, I mean, you've got my dick in your hand. Just call me Tooru. Say it with me, Tooooruuuu."  
Hinata snorted, pulling his face away from its hiding place at Oikawa's nape and bit his ear again.


	8. BOW CHIKA BOW WOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lays down on floor*
> 
> I'm so tired. I'll probably go back and fix some more later but I wanted to give you lovelies something new to read this weekend!
> 
> Please consider reviewing if you enjoy. ;)

His physician smacked him over the head with his medical charts.

"How stupid are you, really??" The man was exasperated as he flopped down in his chair, staring at Oikawa on the table in front of him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help if the elevator went out." Oikawa shrugged.

"The next time it does, you're to get a hotel room with an elevator. Or better yet, get a ground level apartment! Your knee is almost bone on bone as it is, but with this stunt you're looking at knee replacement in the next five years instead of ten!" The doctor's thick finger jabbed the air towards the glowing lightbox where his X-rays hung. "I told you to take it easy, that it was important that we keep your natural knee in good health as long as possible! Knee replacements don't last forever and you don't want to do them at your age."

Oikawa sighed, zoning out, while the man went on a tirade. He wondered if Hinata was as bored as he was out in the waiting room.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm where the doctor pinched him.

"Are you even listening to me?" The doctor's neck was red with exasperation.

"Yes, I am." Oikawa rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do to help besides lecture me?"

The doctor took a deep breath, before whirling to the counter and yanked open a drawer.

Oikawa's eyes widened at the size of the needle he pulled out.

"This might pinch." The doctor smirked.

 

Oikawa's eyes were wet when he hobbled out on a cane to the waiting room. They'd tried to make him use a walker but he'd thrown a fit until a nurse finally took pity on him and brought him a cane instead. If he had to walk with assistance he at least wanted to have his dignity doing it.

"Oika— Tooru." Hinata stood up to meet him, fumbling when Oikawa cocked his brow at him. "What did they say?"

"Knee replacement in five years." He grumbled. "Then he stuck me with a needle big enough to drink bubble tea through."

"Steroid shot?" Hinata helped him get his jacket on. "What about your ribs?"

"Just bruised them."

He grabbed his cane, feeling a strange warmth grow in the pit of his chest when Hinata came to his side and followed him at a slow pace. It was probably the redhead's natural pace, since his legs didn't have to stretch far to catch up with his gait.

"Oh thank goodness." Hinata exhaled in relief, before beaming at him. "You should be feeling better soon then."

"Yeah, yeah. I still have to use this stupid cane for a while." Oikawa muttered self-consciously.

"Just think of it as a stick to my carrot." Hinata quipped with a grin, shoving his hands into his pockets as Oikawa turned a dumbfounded stare at him.

 

Hinata cleaned his bathtub for him while he rested on the couch, before he started working on the kitchen. Oikawa watched him flit about during the task, trying not to think about how cute the little birdbrain would look in an apron. It was already enticing enough that he was wearing Oikawa's oversized house slippers, scuffling about as he put away dishes.

"Shoyo." Oikawa said, trying to syllables out only to find he liked it on his tongue.

Hinata froze, cheeks flushed.

"Come here." Oikawa steadied his nerve and reached his hand out.

Hinata hesitated behind the breakfast bar, before he inched out of the kitchen and padded towards the couch.

Oikawa tugged his hand and pulled him down to sit next to his hip, bringing his other hand to rest on Hinata's waist.

"T-Tooru?" Hinata squirmed, his lashes fluttering over his cheeks as he blinked rapidly.

"Would it be ok with you if I touched you?" Oikawa craned his neck up to look more clearly into Hinata's flushed face.

"You already are."

"Yeah, but it's just... I didn't return the favor last night."

Oikawa felt his mouth water at the slow bob in Hinata's throat as the shorter man swallowed audibly.

"It's not important, you don't have to do that..." Hinata protested feebly.

"Sho-chan?" Oikawa huffed. "It is important."

"... Sorry." Hinata said so softly, Oikawa had to strain to hear it.

The smaller man leaned in closer as Oikawa propped himself up on the couch cushions, then drew Shoyo into his arms, hugging him.

"I like being the big spoon." Oikawa tucked his chin on top of Hinata's head, grinning. "That ok with you?"

Golden eyes watched as Oikawa's hands stroked the small expanse of flesh on Hinata's stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

"I'm flexible." Hinata's small smile made Oikawa's heart skip.

"How much?"

Hinata smacked his arm, groaning.

"Very." Hinata nuzzled his head against Oikawa's chest. "But... I'm sorta..." He trailed off there, floundering.

How could he explain that he was with Kenma and Kuroo but not _with_ them?

"I'm sorta complicated." He finished lamely, pulling back enough to look Oikawa in the eye. "I want you to touch me but I can't let you right now. I have to sort something out first. But I promise, I'll be back in a minute and you can touch me anywhere you want, ok?"

"Huh?" Oikawa let Hinata pull away. Things had been going great and now they weren't kissing and getting naked. He frowned a little. "Wait, Shoyo??!"

But the little redhead was out the door before he had a chance to even attempt to get up and follow him.

 

Kenma opened the door to his apartment, hair messy and his undereye circles as dark as a runway model's. Hinata wrung his hands.

"Kenma, I can't come over and play COD anymore, unless it's really just to play COD." Hinata burst out, shifting from foot to foot.

Kenma, for his part, took time to take in Hinata's appearance and then he sighed.

"Shoyo, go back over there and get laid." He smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. "And come over next weekend, there's gonna be a raid and I want you to play it with me."

Hinata's eyes lit up and he hugged him, laughing. "Thanksgottagousethatcondomyougaveme,byeKenmaaaa!"

Kuroo leaned across the couch, peering down the short hallway to see Kenma standing in the doorway. Hinata was already long gone, having disappeared a few doors down.

"Baby bird's all grown up and taking dick like a champ." Kuroo wiped a fake tear from his eye, laughing until Kenma beamed him with the hairbrush.

 

Oikawa was just getting off the couch when Hinata returned, bustling in out of breath as though he'd run four miles instead of four doors down. Oikawa nearly fell back onto the couch when Hinata smacked into him, hugging him.

"What the heck was that about, where did you go??" Oikawa swayed, grabbing the back of the couch as they sunk back into it.

"Not important!" Hinata was in his lap now, making Oikawa's head swim with all the thoughts such a position brought forth. "I thought you wanted to touch me."

He placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and stroked down his slender sculpted arms, feeling the changes age had brought to him.

His body wasn't soft at all, like he'd imagined. It was hard and carved out of marble hard muscle. Hinata pulled his shirt off with little prompting, pressing Oikawa's hands to his chest again.

_"Jesus."_ Oikawa murmured, fingers sliding down washboard abs. "Sho-chan's ripped."

"I do go to a sports college you know." The redhead bit his lower lip to keep from smiling at how much of a nerd Oikawa was as the older man examined him.

He cupped Oikawa's face, lifting it upwards to place a kiss over his mouth.

"So you said you were flexible."

"Yes, but we're not doing anything too acrobatic today. Or for a while." Hinata bumped their foreheads together. "Not till that knee and your ribs heal up."

"Awww..." Oikawa whined.

"I'll make it up to you."

 

Oikawa sat down on his bed heavily, setting his cane aside. Hinata waited until he was settled before he finished stripping off his clothes. Oikawa marveled at how velvet soft Hinata's skin felt, and was pleasantly surprised to find his touch made his small partner flush.

"What did you have in mind?" Hinata fidgeted, a little ticklish at his lower flank.

Oikawa groped him between the legs, tickling no longer.

"I want to suck you off." Oikawa felt the flesh grow hard against his palm.

Hinata's teeth peeked from between his lips as he sighed contentedly at the sensations Oikawa's ministrations were bringing him. His eyes fell closed as kisses gently peppered his chest and belly.

It was then that Hinata's experiences till now veered off. Oikawa was unlike any other man he'd been with before. While Kuroo may have been experienced with his hands and Kenma was delightful at teasing someone's physical limits, Hinata knew immediately that Oikawa's forte was definitely with his mouth.

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Oikawa did something with his tongue over the crown of his penis. His hips surged forward against his will, but Oikawa caught him, easing him back enough so his clever tongue could do it again. Hinata pulled the coiffed brown hair out of its style, making it stick out between his clenched fingers.

The older man shifted after he felt he'd tormented the redhead enough.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata's slender waist and pulled him forward. Convulsions cramped along Shoyo's calves as Oikawa swallowed him down, nose pressed firmly to his belly. He'd had oral before but he'd never been deep throated, and the sensation was better than any rumor he'd heard whispered at the bar.

"T-tooru, I can't!" Hinata keened, bending low over Oikawa's head, the pleasure so sharp he couldn't decide if he wanted to pull out or _push in_.

Oikawa just hummed in response and would have snickered if he could see Hinata's eyes crossing.

"I give, I give!" Hinata yelped, and Oikawa let him slide out of his throat with a smirk.

"Holy shit, where did you even...?" Hinata had to breathe, sagging until he was sitting in a heap on the floor. He was still painfully hard, his penis pointing up at Oikawa in disappointment to be denied the pleasure of his lips.

"I'm a dedicated study." Oikawa grinned cheesily, reaching the foot of his good leg out to brush against Hinata's crotch.

"You've got a 4.0 GPA in cocksucking, great." Hinata tried to be sarcastic, but his shoulders hitched at the contact.

"Sho-chan's got a filthy mouth." Oikawa chided.

"I do not..." Hinata grabbed Oikawa's ankle, shifting away from the distracting touches.

Jokes faded as Hinata got back to his feet and crawled onto the bed.

Oikawa tried to pin him to the bed but the small man wasn't having it.

"No, you can't put stress on that knee, doctor's orders." Hinata told him firmly, sitting down on Oikawa's hips.

"Stingy..."

Hinata shook his head, reaching back to firmly cup Oikawa through his boxers. His finger slid just into the slit there, lightly stroking the hardness that rested beneath. There were no complaints from Oikawa now, grinning through his appreciative groans. Hinata pulled him out after a bit of fumbling then fished the bottle of lube and condom out of the sheets.

He dropped the condom onto Oikawa's stomach, before he opened the bottle to slick two fingers with practiced ease. Oikawa rose a brow as he looked at the condom, sweat beginning to trickle down his temples.

"Uh, Chibi-chan, I'm not really into uhm... being on bottom."

"I guessed." Hinata laughed, head dropped down, his hand working behind him.

Oikawa's mouth went dry as he listened to Hinata opening himself up. He almost broke the condom in his haste to get it on.

Hinata took hold of him by the base, and saddled up onto him, angling his hips to make it easier.

The condom dulled some of the sensation, but none of the heat. Oikawa bit his lip hard enough to taste blood, watching Hinata sink down with excruciating slowness.

"Don't move yet." Hinata instructed him, once fully seated.

"’Kay." Oikawa distracted himself, running his hands over Shoyo's hard stomach and down to grip his chisled hips. He was surprisingly heavy for such a small man, his new muscles fleshing him out.

He felt good there, right even, on his lap.

_I need to hide that toy somewhere else_ , Oikawa thought suddenly.

Hinata's eyes were closed, as he concentrated on something, possibly steeling himself for the ride to come. Oikawa felt his ego swell a little bit, drumming his fingers over the curve of Shoyo's hips.

"Ok..." Hinata said, before he lifted back up and dropped down without hesitation. Oikawa's toes curled, tight heat pulling his nerves to shreds.

"Oh shit..." He grunted, nose crinkling.

Hinata placed his hands down on either side of Oikawa's shoulders, carefully avoiding putting pressure anywhere sensitive from his earlier fall. It was all the warning Oikawa got before Hinata began to set their pace. After a few taut slides, Hinata's insides finally were welcoming him enough that he was nearly bouncing right off Oikawa's lap.

The bedsprings helped greatly in aiding their movements, before Hinata sat up mid-thrust, changing the angle. It was tighter now and Oikawa could feel it building. Heat was gathering under his skin, pooling in his lower stomach, Hinata pouring gasoline onto the blaze with each rise and fall of his lithe body.

He didn't have to use his imagination this time, Hinata's cock hard and wet as it slapped against him. The sound Shoyo made when he wrapped his fingers around it and stroked was like music to Oikawa's ears. He repeated the motion, with different speeds and depths, enjoying the varying notes he could cause to fall from Shoyo's lips.

_"Daiousama!"_ Hinata cried, forgetting himself as his hands braced back on Oikawa's thighs. It was a slight discomfort, but Oikawa didn't care. He planted his feet, ignoring the pain the motion caused. He thrust hard up into the willing body above him, repeating the motion until they both blew apart in their passion. Oikawa tugged Hinata down and kissed him slowly until their trembling abated.

Hinata gingerly disengaged their joining and toppled off beside him, a purring bundle of languid limbs. Oikawa's back was stiff and his knee was bemoaning it's existence but he was so tired he could only wrap his arms around his new lover. 

"That was awesome." Oikawa murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not doing it again, till your knee heals up." Hinata said without opening his eyes.

"That's so not fair, Chibi-chan." Oikawa whined, before Hinata drug a pillow down from the headboard and smacked him in the face.

Chibi-chan 2, Daiousama 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thanks to Astrama for beta!)


	9. Jeepers Creepers Where'd You Get Those Peepers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm chugging along slowly this week sorry for the wait guys! Got hit with back/neck problems then a cold on top of it. x_X Thank you to Astrama again for beta!

Monday morning found Oikawa parking in one of the school's precious few handicap spaces. His once pristine car window was now blemished with a brand new handicap sticker. He'd come early to avoid notice and only the groundskeeper was bumbling about, picking weeds in the flowerbeds nearby.

He rested his forehead on the steering wheel taking a deep breath before he grabbed his cane in the passenger seat. He shut the door when he got out, grumbling at having to balance himself and his bag with the cane.

He made it to the faculty room first and shoved his cane as far under his desk as he could manage. Other staff filtered in, grabbing mugs of tea and coffee on their way. Soon enough, the vice principal was waltzing in like a preening peacock. Oikawa grimaced at the way he proudly strut to the Principal's desk and plopped into it with smug self assurance. With the Principal out for a medical procedure the vice principal had stepped in to fill the void. In Oikawa's opinion, that seat was entirely too large for him.

The principal was a good and just man, who took both sides of problems into account before coming to a rational decision. The Vice Principal, however, preferred his own narrow mind to logic. If there was anything Oikawa could not abide, it was illogical assholes.

The Vice Principal made a rather rude waving gesture to the Phys Ed teacher, as though the other man was a waiter who hadn't checked on his table yet. He began to lecture him before the other man had a chance to even come close to the desk. 

"You haven't done anything but waste our precious money on that frivolous club! I'm sorry, but we must focus our budget on those that give results!" The vice principal screeched, his comb-over looking greasier today than usual.

Oikawa was only half listening to the conversation, rummaging in his bag to find his pain pills because he already needed another dose.

"You can't just shut them down there are rules in place to protect clubs that the students have created! They have enough members and they are working really hard!" The physical education teacher was not a very fit man, round in the belly and gray at his temples. What he lacked in physical prowess he made up for in actually caring for his students. He was a decent teacher in Oikawa's eyes.

"Those rules no longer apply according to the revisions I made at the last senior faculty meeting." The vice principal stuck out his chest proudly. "Shut the volleyball club down, today, Terushima-sensei."

Oikawa slammed his fist onto the desk the resulting bang making the room fall silent and several teachers jumped.

The vice principal turned, eyes lighting up at the prospect of his least favorite sensei finally giving him cause to reproach him formally. The other teachers had never seen Oikawa angry before and wisely they inched away.

"Excuse me, but did you run such changes in front of the PTA, or just the board of directors who don't know what it's like on the front lines of running a school?" He hissed, nailing the vice principal with a gaze that could have scorched. "Did you think that would be a good idea? You lured our students here under the guise of a different doctrine and then ripped it out from under them after you took their money. Do you think the parents are going to sit back and take that? That is dishonest business practice bordering fraud!"

The vice principal's lip grew sweaty while the other teachers stared, awaiting his response. Suddenly, disciplining Oikawa wasn't looking as appealing as he had hoped. The little toad mopped his brow with his handkerchief, waffling with his reply. Oikawa sneered in disgust when he realized the other man was merely sneaking glances at the clock, waiting for first bell to ring and save him.

"You know what you _odious little chimp_ , if performance is all you give a damn about, don't worry. I'll make sure those kids on the volleyball team get results and go to nationals!" He growled, slowly getting to his feet. He placed his hands on his desk, leaning forward, baring his teeth. _"And. they. will. win!"_

The vice principal's mouth was still dangling when Oikawa left at the first bell, hobbling to his class slowly on his cane. No one seemed to even notice his new limp, too shellshocked by the outburst and fallout.

 

It wasn't until third period that Oikawa finally cooled off enough to realize what he'd done.

By lunch time, the nervousness in his stomach made it impossible to eat his tray of cafeteria food. He counted his blessings that Hinata was off that day for his own college courses. The problem would begin tomorrow, when he returned and possibly caught wind of his outburst.

Oikawa gave up pushing his vegetables around with his chopsticks, dropping them onto the table with a sigh. He didn't notice someone come sit down at the seat across from him.

"Ahem." Terushima-sensei coughed, drawing his attention. "Oikawa-sensei, may I talk to you a moment?"

The man was quiet as a mouse sneaking up on him like that. He could barely plaster an amiable smile on in time before he replied.

"Hahah, yes?"

"It's about this morning." Terushima tilted his head, his expression one of bemusement.

_Oh dear god_ , Oikawa paled covering his mouth. Sitting back in his seat he chuckled nervously.

"Ah yes, this morning."

"Were you serious about wanting to coach the volleyball team?"

He found his plate interesting now, wishing desperately to stuff his mouth with food so he wouldn't have to answer that question. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"Let me guess, you want to ask me to do it." Oikawa settled for skirting his answer. "Officially."

"Well, you did sort of volunteer." Terushima-sensei winked, folding his arms over his chest. "I could tell you were just angry though, so I felt like it was best to formally ask you."

He sighed heavily.

"I wasn't myself this morning." He couldn't look the other man in the eye.

"Whoever you were this morning, I liked him." Terushima-sensei snickered. "It was a nice change to see that balding bastard get taken down a notch for once."

It was the first cross thing Oikawa could remember the other teacher ever saying.

"I won't hold you to it, you can take your time to decide. I can't concede the position officially anyway, unless the principal approves it. But at least come watch them practice once." Terushima-sensei stood, clapping him on the shoulder. "They've really made progress since Hinata-sensei started helping them."

Oikawa let his head hit the table when he was gone.

 

He decided to get it over with before Hinata returned and made it impossible for him to make an unbiased decision.

Getting to the gymnasium took longer now, his stupid knee giving him shit with every step, but he wanted to wait until he was home to take another painkiller. They were probably the reason he was in this mess, they made him loopy.

Murata nearly jumped out of his skin when he came to the door, backing away.

"O-Oikawa-sensei???" The tall boy stammered, obviously not expecting him to be there.

"Hinata-sensei's not coming today, so I'm filling in for him." The lie was easy to concoct, but steeling himself to walk into the gym was not.

It was only Murata and the club manager Suzuki inside, but it wouldn't be long before the rest of the team arrived. Oikawa tried to not limp as obviously, heading for the side bench.

"Oikawa-sensei, are you alright???" Suzuki was a rather small boy, despite being a second year. His glasses were almost too big for his face and he pushed them up as he pointedly looked at Oikawa's cane.

"Aa, I'll be fine." Oikawa lied. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to watch. Pretend I'm not even here."

The two boys exchanged a glance as if communicating telepathically, then looked back at him.

"You don't want to look over our drill plan?" Murata asked weakly.

"I'm sure Hinata-sensei's looked at it and found it perfectly fine."

"O-ok."

Murata was not in any of Oikawa's classes, so he wasn't familiar enough with him to be able to discern the expression on the boy's face. It was probably just perplexion at such a crotchedy sensei showing up when he'd declared they were a lost cause before.

Terushima-sensei popped in next, grinning in a way that made Oikawa think of his own highschool coach. That old man was probably long retired by now, possibly dead.

He shook his head when the other man sat next to him, nudging him with his surprisingly pointy elbow.

"Glad you could make it, I can't stay for the full practice today, I have to go visit a friend in the hospital tonight." Terushima-sensei murmured to him. "Make sure they put away the nets and balls properly or they'll get scolded."

"You're leaving already?" Oikawa blinked, as the man stood again without pretense.

"I've heard how capable you are, Oikawa-sensei." Terushima-sensei sing-songed, waving to him before he gave his regrets to the students and left.

_Fucking sly old badger_ , Oikawa grumbled.

As the students filtered in, Oikawa could immediately pinpoint the regulars. They were just a little more toned and sharper than the handful of others. It was a good mix of third and second years completed by one really tall first year.

_He's the libero?_ Oikawa tried to keep his face neutral after they had warmed up and were setting up for practice matches. A tall libero wasn't a common choice. Short acrobatic types were what he'd consider a good pick for libero. A tall, gangly kid who looked like a daddy long legs was not a top choice at all. He'd be much better as a blocker.

The libero dropped his arms leaning forward slightly, legs bent just enough to keep them from locking up. He looked odd and unnatural. Oikawa rubbed his face as the play started. They would have to correct that, before the kid blew his back out.

A spike from their ace came flying to the other side of the court once the play got going. The libero shifted his weight, taking two quick steps with his long legs to receive it. His gangly arms popped up swiftly, sending what was a sure point back into the air.

Like a magnet it floated gracefully back to the setter, a perfectly tasty chance ball. Oikawa found himself leaning forward, the want to run onto the court so strong it scared him. He gripped the edge of the bench tightly, eyes wide. The setter looked up, lifting his hands for the set up.

He missed it entirely, the ball landing with a gleeful bounce right behind him.

"Hahaha, nice!" Murata crowed from the other side of the net.

"S-Shut up, Mubaka!" The setter snapped, his cheeks red.

"Thanks for the point, Kunio-kun!" Murata grinned, not acting very captainly at all.

_"Time! Time!!!"_ Oikawa cried, holding up his hands in a T-sign. "What the hell was that?!"

The team fell silent, their eyes round as his outburst startled them. Murata rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhm… a game?" He asked, completely missing Oikawa's point.

"NO, I mean what the hell is with your libero and how'd you miss that ball, it was a perfect set up?!" Oikawa jabbed a finger at the setter, Kunio, who flushed.

"I—" Kunio looked at the floor, and Oikawa cringed.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry." Oikawa waved his hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"I just didn't see it." Kunio said finally.

"What did you see?" Oikawa asked, standing up to hobble towards the court. He stopped at the edge of the court line, leaning on his cane.

"The gym light. It was in my eyes. "Kunio mumbled.

Oikawa's brows rose as he looked upwards, indeed there was a light there that could have been the culprit. But he'd been in many gyms before and no light had kept him from seeing the ball clearly. Something came to mind and he looked back down at the boy, who was staring at his feet.

"Kunio-kun, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Huh? Oh… Uhm… Well…"Kunio looked up at him, then back down.

"Kunio-kun." Oikawa said again, softer this time. "How many?"

"Uh, f-five?" Kunio asked, looking in the general direction of Oikawa's raised hand.

The team slowly stopped murmuring amongst themselves and stared at Oikawa's raised closed fist.

"Kunio-kun, I'm not holding any fingers up." Oikawa said with a sigh.

The setter made a warbled noise, burying his burning face into his hands.

Murata and the others looked between them in disbelief before Murata opened his big mouth.

"Kunio, why didn't you tell us you couldn't see???" He demanded.

"I can see! Just not fine details, ok?!" Kunio exclaimed, glaring at the captain.

"You missed the ball!" Murata pointed at said ball, which was still rolling slowly off the court.

"The light got in my eyes!"

"I'm gonna put my fist in your eyes if you don't stop being such a jerk—" Murata lifted the net, stepping under it.

Oikawa's cane smacked his chest, pushing him back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Oikawa barked. The two boys jumped. Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to kick Hinata's ass tomorrow. What had the little shrimp been doing these past few weeks while assisting? Obviously not critiquing the kids enough or finding ways to help them improve their talents. This was a disaster. The team needed a lot of work to get to their true potential.

He caught himself as those thoughts started to filter through his mind, but something kept drawing his attention back to the silent libero who was still hovering at the back of the court.

They just need proper direction, he thought tiredly. How hard could it really be?

 

"He's really good with his mouth."

Hinata was curled up in the beanbag next to Kenma, snuggled close. Kenma listened, even though he was still checking his Neko Atsume app.

"Are you going out with him, then?" Kenma hummed, turning the app off.

"Ye—" Hinata paused, turning red. "I don't know. I guess so?"

"You mean, you're interested in it, but he hasn't asked you yet." Kenma poked his ribcage.

"Yeah." Hinata sighed. "I'm new to this whole thing. I don't DO relationships."

"I know."

Mikan rolled over Kenma's lap, stretching her little legs out so that she was now taking over Hinata's lap too. She went lax, falling back into a deep sleep that only cats could be blessed enough to experience. Hinata stroked one finger over her tiger striped tummy absently.

"He's a lot different than I remember." Hinata sighed, leaning back further into the beanbag, sinking. "I mean, he was always really handsome but he was an enemy before and I think considering his previous history with Kageyama, I would have REALLY gotten into trouble had I thought of him past being a rival."

"Don't tell me you are being worrying about Kageyama's feelings even now…" Kenma mumbled.

"No! Of course not. I just mean… it's like, imagine if you were interested in having sex with Bokuto and he and Kuroo were bitter rivals or something."

Kenma said nothing and Hinata squirmed.

"Ok, maybe I'm still a little afraid of Kageyama finding out I fucked and possibly like-like Oikawa." Hinata admitted shyly.

"For someone who hasn't really bothered to contact you in months, you're oddly considerate." Kenma rolled his eyes, turning Neko Atsume back on. Tubbs had eaten all his food, the fat bastard.

"Dude, you KNOW how Kageyama gets, can you blame me for getting worried?" Hinata asked plaintively. Kenma had to agree with him for that much.

"Just enjoy yourself Shoyo, go ask Oikawa out." Kenma shrugged. "I'm sure Oikawa can handle Kageyama for you if you're so worried about it."

"Ugh, no, I don't want to start a war, thank you." Hinata moaned. "I'm just gonna NOT tell Kageyama and let things progress naturally, naturally. Let's talk about something else now, I don't want to think about Kageyama glaring at me anymore. Talk about mood killer."

"So talk about Oikawa then." Kenma wasn't usually one to talk about relationships or love, but he knew Hinata needed an ear to listen to him and he liked him enough to care.

"Oh yeah, he's really nice." Hinata sighed, tilting his head back. "I kinda jumped him in the bath that night he fell."

Kenma rose the corner of his mouth in a half smile.

"Nice kill." Kenma's voice betrayed a tremor of a laugh.

"Not like that, I just… I kinda had to just jerk him off, who wouldn't if someone like Oikawa made a noise like that when you touched them??" Hinata sighed.

"What kind of noise did he make?"

"It was definitely a moan." Hinata smirked, eyes shining with a set determination that Kenma felt made his friend look most attractive.

"Nice kill." Kenma repeated, holding out his hand for a high five.

 

Oikawa stepped off the elevator to his apartment and fumbled with his mail. Hinata was crouched outside his door and looked up when he heard the elevator doors open.

"Oikawa-san!" He sprung up with such ease that Oikawa envied him.

"I told you to call me Tooru when alone." Oikawa scolded him, papping his pretty red head with a rolled up pizza advertisement.

"Hehe…" Hinata giggled, looking up at him, leaning closer. "How was work?'

"It was—"Oikawa trailed off, before he papped Hinata again. "What the heck have you been doing with the volleyball club?"

"Ow, that actually hurt— huh?" Hinata blinked, eyes round.

"I went and subbed for you today, since the coach needed to leave early." Oikawa moved around him, going to open his apartment door. "Honestly, Chibi-chan, it was a mess. If they are going to nationals we have a ton of work to do."

"Wait, _WE_?" Hinata asked, following him. The wonder forming over his features made Oikawa's uncertainties melt away.

"Yes, we. Come inside Sho-chan, we have lots to talk about."

 

Kunio wanted to sink into the floor when class let out and he headed to the gym for practice.

He avoided his teammates all day, focusing on his assignments. Now he could not avoid them. There would be no distractions between them in the gym, where the glaring problem of his eyesight would be obvious. He squinted a little as he stepped into the gymnasium, making out Murata's figure against the golden floor as the captain did some situps for warmup.

He hurried to the locker room, changing quickly.

"Kunio!" The coach called him when he came out, and he cringed, seeing Oikawa's tall figure and the shorter red headed one that could only be Hinata.

As he got closer, he realized Hinata was staring at him, arms folded tight over his slender chest and he definitely looked unhappy.

Terushima-sensei's voice lowered when he joined them, keeping their conversation quiet enough that the others couldn't hear them.

"Oikawa-sensei informed me you are having trouble with your vision. Have you been to the optometrist, Kunio-kun?"

"I… yessir." Kunio cringed.

"And have they prescribed you any corrective lenses?"Terushima-sensei asked gently.

Kunio grumbled.

"But they are really ugly." He complained, looking up at his teachers. "I can't wear them when I play, they fall off!"

The teachers exchanged glances, before Oikawa sighed.

"You can't play if you can't see, Kunio-kun." He touched Kunio's shoulder, and let him shrug it off when he got angry.

"So I'm getting benched then." Kunio spat.

"I didn't say that." Terushima chuckled. "But please, at least try to wear them for practice. I'm sure I can find some sports bands to hold them in place."

"No!" Kunio sounded desperate. "No, please, I'll just sit out."

"They can't be that bad." Terushima blinked.

 

They _were_ that bad.

Kunio glowered at the ground as his teammates howled at his plastic coke bottle glasses. He could see well enough to smack a ball into Murata's stupid face as the other boy laughed like a hyena.

"That's enough, break it up!" Terushima bellowed. "Murata, ten laps! Kunio, five laps!"

"But—!" Murata whined, rubbing his nose.

"Are you a captain or a jerk?" Hinata snapped.

The team slowly stopped laughing.

"It's not funny." Oikawa agreed. "Kunio didn't wear them because he was afraid you'd laugh at him and he was right. How childish are all of you, he's your teammate and your friend. Friends don't treat each other like that."

"He's right." Suzuki frowned. As the only other student in the vicinity with glasses, Suzuki hadn't laughed. Instead he looked offended. "You're all being assholes."

Silence fell over the gym – Suzuki never cursed.

Hinata tossed his head back and laughed.

"You said it." He wiped his eyes of mirth, grinning. "I think everyone needs to do ten laps."

Guiltily, the rest of the team agreed and dropped their regular training to start their laps around the gym.

It was with satisfaction the teachers noted, that Kunio was soon in the middle of the pack, his teammates apologizing and encouraging him as they all panted and ran.

Hinata popped the cap to his water bottle and took a long sip, scribbling some notes in a play book. He and Oikawa had retired to the bench as they waited for regular practice to resume while Terushima sent Suzuki to refill the water cooler.

"They'll be fine with you two helping." Terushima-sensei smiled when he joined them, patting Hinata and Oikawa on the shoulders. "Though we really are going to have to find something to hold up Kunio's glasses or we're going to have a lot of trouble in the tournaments."

"I'll take care of it." Oikawa sighed, waving his hand. "I will talk to my optometrist and get him a pair of sports glasses. I just need his prescription."

"You'd do that?" Terushima-sensei looked genuinely surprised.

"Of course. Those glasses are fine for classes but he'd get injured in a game. Hinata wanted to buy them when I told him about Kunio-kun, but he's a student himself and I can't let him do that." Oikawa shrugged. "Besides, I know the pain of having to wear spectacles when it really doesn't fit your image."

"Hmm." Terushima's gaze flickered to the redhead, who grinned sheepishly at him. "You're a good kid, Hinata." Terushima-sensei said softly, ruffling the boy's hair. Hinata laughed, letting him.

"I'm gonna miss having you here." Terushima really did sound sad as he said it. "You've got how many weeks left? Four? Five?"

"Four." Hinata sighed. "I really like it here too." He snuck a sideglance at Oikawa.

"Well, you'll be here for the first games." The coach said cheerfully. "And even when you aren't teaching here, you're still welcome to come by anytime. I know the kids would love it."

"I will." Hinata smiled, bumping his shoulder into Oikawa's arm. "I gotta make sure Oikawa-san's not slacking off."

"Rude! I told you I was going to coach them and I will." Oikawa sniffed.

"I dunno, you're easily distracted."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Terushima watched helplessly as the two teachers dissolved into a very impressive banter of 'snotstew' as they gained speed and slurred their rebuttals.

"Ok, ok." Terushima said when the boys began to filter back onto the courts. "That's enough, you don't want the kids seeing you argue."

Both turned to look at him before Oikawa huffed.

"Keh, I am not."

Hinata's mouth opened but he shut it when Terushima looked ready to loose his cherub-like demeanor. He turned around to instruct the boys and very faintly he heard Hinata whisper:

_"Are too."_

 

Kunio flopped down onto his bed that night, rolling onto his side. He sighed listening to his mother hustling his younger siblings into the bath. His father was calling his older brother down for drinks and to watch the baseball game. Their family was a large one and he slept in the small room at the end of the upstairs hallway that was supposed to be a storage closet.

Most kids his age would be angry that they were crammed into a closet but Kunio cherished the space no matter how tiny it was. Only his bed and a very small side table fit inside, but the privacy more than made up for the lack of space. His clothes were shoved in the drawers under his bed and opening them meant he had to be sitting on the bed to get into them, but they held it all.

He loved his family and they really did care about him. But he knew money was quite tight with his brother's university fees and his siblings’ daycare costs. Behind his back, his glasses sat folded on his nightstand, lenses gleaming in the light from the barebulb above him. He knew they weren't suitable for volleyball, but he just couldn't ask his parents for a set of sports glasses. There wasn't any money and he was asking enough to even be participating on the volleyball team.

His phone beeped and he picked it up from his pillow, dragging it close to examine the tiny screen of the prepaid flipphone.

_"I'm sorry I laughed at you today."_

His heart skipped to see Murata's picture above the text. He could hear the other boy's voice in the back of his head as he replied.

"It's ok. You apologized already, Mubaka."

_"Yeah but I didn't apologize enough."_

Kunio closed his eyes, content to leave it at that, but Murata texted him again.

_"I think your glasses bring out your eyes."_

Kunio's cheeks flooded with warmth.

"Are you a pod person? Who are you and where is Murata??"

_"Shut up Kunio. You're cute no matter what you're wearing."_

It was a joke, Kunio thought. He was aware he was good looking, girls always told him so. But he wasn't interested in what girls thought of him. He felt like crying all over again, but he couldn't sob right now in his room with super thin walls and a houseful of nosy family members. He held his breath and let the tears trickle silently over his nose to drop onto his pillow.

_"i'M S ORRY"_ Murata's panicked text surprised him. _"I didnt mena to gross you out I thin yor eally cte"_

The typos were along the same vein as Murata rambling when he was flustered. Kunio swallowed past the lump in his throat, feeling a strange giddy flopping in his stomach.

"I'm not grossed out." He typed slowly, between Murata's panicked texts. "Do you like me?" It was mean, but he wasn't ready to put himself out on a limb like that.

Murata didn't answer for quite some time. Kunio laid back down and was nearly falling asleep when the phone rang. He jumped, answering it before he could check the number, trying to silence the rings before his family heard.

"H-hello?' He squeaked.

"… I do,"Murata sounded so shy and embarrassed, and Kunio felt like his heart was going to explode. "— L-like you. I'm sorry!"

"I-idiot, it's not something to apologize for!" Kunio whispered, glancing at this door and straining his ears to listen for his mother. They were still down the hallway, splashing away and his mother was singing some song as she scrubbed the kids down. "Is this a confession?"

"So what if it is?" Murata grumbled.

"Yes." Kunio whispered.

"Huh?"

"Yes, Mubaka." Kunio giggled, hugging his pillow. "I'll go out with you."

"Oh man." Murata sighed into the phone. "I can't wait till practice tomorrow."

"Wh-why?" Kunio asked, feeling nervous. Was Murata pranking him?

"Cause I want to kiss you." Murata admitted. "Is that ok?"

Kunio was more than ok with it, he couldn't wait.

"Come over." Kunio whispered.

"What?? I— But it's late." Murata stammered.

"You sneak out all the time. You want to kiss me and I want to be kissed." Kunio told him, getting off his bed to crack open his door and look down the hall. All clear. "I'll meet you down at the corner by my house, under the bridge. If you aren't there in fifteen minutes I'll go back home."

Murata agreed swiftly and hung up.

Kunio called down the hallway.

"Mom, I've gotta go out to the store and get some notebooks for class!"

"Ok hun, don't be too long!" His mother called back, too busy drying three little hooligans to think about the oddness of his excuse.

He put his glasses on when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides face* I'm sorry for the OC pairing.


	10. Whose line is it, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Please consider reviewing if you enjoy this fic. c: It really makes my day to hear what you guys think about this silly story of mine, and gives me energy to continue. 
> 
> ALSO, I've had requests to list out all the kids on the team, so I included all of that in the end notes. Some of them haven't debuted in the story yet, but they will eventually! :3c That said, enjoy guys!

Hinata stretched out over Oikawa's bed, groaning at how his short limbs could barely reach the edges. It was heavenly, the mattress just the right kind of firm with a little cushy give. His own bed was hard and thin, being a second hand futon he'd gotten from his well meaning grandparents. Oikawa's bed was so nice he really wanted to stay over every night.

But he couldn't ask that. He had more important things to ask Oikawa, such as what the heck their relationship was. Friends with benefits? Coworkers in an affair? Lovers?

He watched Oikawa undress, dropping his clothes into the hamper in his closet. Rolling onto his stomach Hinata situated himself, kicking his feet back and forth slowly. He rest his chin on his forearms while he watched Oikawa organize his outfit for the following day, picking a gray suit with a pale green tie. 

He was happy to note that Oikawa's swelling had gone down on his knee and the bruises were well on their way to healing. Though the cane would probably remain for a few more weeks, he was beginning to look normal again.

"You're making me blush, Sho-chan." Oikawa said, glancing over his shoulder to catch him staring. He pulled down some clean sheets from the top shelf and Hinata's eyes lit up. That meant they were getting these dirty soon.

"You have no shame." Hinata grinned. "So if you're blushing, it's because you're turned on."

"Guilty! You naked on a bed would make anyone horny." Oikawa laughed, setting the sheets on the bedside table. He sat down carefully, sighing. "You staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, if that's ok." Hinata traced the pattern on the duvet. "Uhm... Tooru?"

"Hm?"

"Are you my boyfriend?" Hinata only knew how to throw a straight ball. Oikawa choked back a laugh.

"No." Oikawa leaned over and traced the shell of Hinata's ear with his tongue. "But if you ask me out I will be." 

Hinata sat up and smacked Oikawa with a pillow.

"Hahahaha!" Oikawa cackled, grabbing him around the waist, dragging him back down.

"Ok, I'll ask you out. But!" Hinata raised a finger. "If I do, we'll go right to sleep without doing anything.

Oikawa looked mock horrified.

"However, if YOU ask ME out..." Hinata slowly wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck, wiggling a little so that he fit underneath Oikawa's larger frame. He rubbed a calf suggestively over Oikawa's thigh. "I'll let you find out how flexible I am."

Oikawa kissed him till they were both breathless, using his larger bulk to press Hinata further into the mattress.

"How about we call it a draw and just say we're dating?" Oikawa whispered between kisses, before slanting his mouth more firmly to Hinata's. Hinata nodded, Oikawa's weight pressing in all the right places, making him whimper. He rocked up, dragging his rising erection over Oikawa's stomach.

"Ohh..." Hinata's mouth broke free of their kiss when Oikawa rocked down against him. The older man chuckled at his hushed gasps and soon was moving away from his questing pokes.

"Well, well." Oikawa licked his lips as he sat up, dragging Hinata's bottom up onto his lap. Hinata pulled a pillow down from the headboard, covering his face with it. The position had him fully exposed, letting Oikawa see everything. His large hands ran over his belly and down to cup the inside of his thighs, spreading them open further.

The stroke of Oikawa's thumbs at the junction of his hips made him peek over the pillow, flushing darkly at the hungry gaze Oikawa watched him with. Hinata looked downwards admiring Oikawa's broad chest. It was still sculpted, though he had a little more cushioning to soften the edges of his abs. 

Hinata's face burned when he realized that Oikawa's erection was standing up proudly between his spread legs, nudging gently against his own.

Hinata reached down and touched him, watching as Oikawa's brown eyes fluttered shut. Confident now, he stroked him with both hands, pressing their erections together as an afterthought. 

"Shit, Sho-chan." Oikawa huffed, leaning over to kiss him. He gave a slow thrust and Hinata held tight, his small hands unable to wrap fully around them both. But he tried, his brows furrowing with each thrust.

"Lube." Oikawa muttered, leaning over him to grab at the nightstand drawer. He managed to only knock the stand over, cursing as the lamp rolled away and the drawer fell out.

Hinata sat up, looking over the side of the bed. A book, some candy, a bottle of half used lubricant-- He squinted.

"Is that...a..?!" He slapped a hand over his mouth, unable to stop the grin.

Oikawa wouldn't look at him as Hinata fished it up off the floor and made a show of inspecting it.

"This is pretty weird looking." Hinata chirped, dipping a finger inside the fake blue flesh. He bit his lip and glanced over at the older man who was looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Yeah..." Oikawa grumbled, rubbing his face.

"Feels nice." Hinata admitted, pulling his finger out of the toy. "Come here." He wrapped an arm about Oikawa's shoulder and kissed his neck. It took a few nibbles but he managed to pull Oikawa back down, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist.

Hinata distracted Oikawa by nipping his tongue as they kissed, his hands busy with the toy. Oikawa sat back with a startled moan when Hinata slid the freshly lubed sheath over both their erections, the fit tight and slick.

"What the hell..." Oikawa breathed, eyes wide.

"It's easier than using my hands, and I shouldn't go all the way tonight." Hinata giggled. "I do need to be able to walk tomorrow, you know."

Oikawa sighed, leaning back down, supporting himself on his elbows. 

"You never were gonna show me how flexible you are, were you?"

Hinata put both legs over Oikawa's shoulders, answering the unspoken question if he could get his knees up around his ears.

Yes, yes he could.

 

Kuroo wanted nothing more than to just throw his briefcase in the trash when he got home from work. It was stressful and soul crushing to be a lawyer, especially one who made a living defending dirtbags. He really hated criminal cases where he had to defend rich kids and their parents from the consequences of their actions. Today, he'd kept a brat out of jail for drinking and driving.

He'd also made a mother's tears fall because he'd kept her son's murderer from facing punishment. 

"Bad day?" Kenma met him at the foyer with a closed 3DS. Kuroo grabbed his small boyfriend up in a squeeze.

"Bad week." He whined, muffled by Kenma's hair. Kenma's arms came up slowly, patting him on the back awkwardly. 

"Want to order pizza?" Kenma asked quietly. Kuroo usually cooked, but Kenma was too considerate to put upon him with the task when he was feeling run down from work.

"No." Kuroo straightened, wiping Kenma's silky hair back from his face. "Why don't we go out and eat something healthy?"

Kenma's nose scrunched, he liked staying home, especially when he had a long break from work. The little introvert truly loved him though, because he nodded.

"Ok." 

They walked in silence to the nearby Italian resturaunt, because Kuroo craved carbohydrates when he was stressed, and Kenma had never tried authentic pizza before. It sounded nice though.

Kuroo found himself puzzling over the menu, wanting wine, but unsure if a bottle or just a glass would suffice. He went for a bottle when he caught Kenma looking at the wine list as well. 

They'd been living together for almost ten years.

Kuroo watched the sommelier pour liquid gold into each of their glasses, and lifted the crystal glass to his lips to taste it. It was sweet and fruity, with a touch of something airy. Kenma approved of it too, if the light sparkle in his eyes was any indication. 

"A bottle please." Kuroo told the waiting sommelier, who nodded and walked away briskly to bring their order.

Kenma was checking his phone, probably collecting more cats.

"I was thinking about buying a house." Kuroo said quietly. Kenma almost dropped his phone looking up at him, pinkness beginning to flood his pale cheeks. The smaller boy looked speechless.

"Why?" Kenma asked finally.

"Why, you ask." Kuroo rubbed his face, snickering. "Why not?"

"Our apartment is fine." Kenma said stubbornly, hands in his lap and phone forgotten on the table.

"Yeah, it's ok. But we've always lived in apartments. I want..." Kuroo lowered his voice. "I want to have a place without having to worry about rising rent costs."

"Kuroo, our apartment rate is locked for at least five years."

"Kenma." Kuroo frowned.

Kenma lowered his eyes, until Kuroo reached across the table brushing his cheek with gentle fingertips.

"Kenma, I want to have a place that is ours." Kuroo whispered. "Where you can have all the cats your little heart desires, you can stick posters of video games you made on the wall and grow a garden of catnip."

Kenma's eyes began to well, his chest growing tight.

"I want to grow old with you." Kuroo's thumb brushed a tear that trickled over his cheek. Even though his vision was blurry, Kenma could still see the bright flash of Kuroo's wide smile. 

Kenma nodded, wiping his eyes with a silent hiccup, before he nuzzled Kuroo's wrist. He made sure to wipe his nose on Kuroo's sleeve and his boyfriend laughed weakly.

"This is Armani." Kuroo didn't sound even the slightest bit angry.

 

Hinata and Oikawa had agreed it would be best to stay quiet about their partnership, which he felt was stupid, but understood the nesscessity of it. As teachers, they were expected to uphold a wholesome lifestyle and be the epitome of mainstream society. In Japan, the gay community wasn't even a blip on mainstream's radar. It was still considered a degenerative lifestyle and those who lived it were forever fated to be outcasts. Or television entertainment, which wasn't flattering in the least.

They'd never be able to enjoy their relationship openly, forever locking themselves into the role of close friends for outside perspectives. They could only be more than friends in private or in similar company. 

Society needed to grow the hell up, Hinata thought, if two people were happy together it shouldn't matter to anyone else.

It was hard to not smile doofily as Oikawa lectured, Hinata admiring the strong back of his new boyfriend as he wrote out complex words and detailed descriptions of scientific theories. He made such a dizzying subject sound interesting, voice rising and falling with each topic. 

When he wasn't being bratty or complaining, Oikawa sounded downright scrumptious. Hinata rubbed his palms over his knees to keep from reaching out to snag his coat sleeve and drag him down for a kiss.

Being secret boyfriends was going to be really tough. Hinata hoped he could manage to get through his student teaching without blushing too much. 

Volleyball practice was a bit easier to handle where he had a decent amount of distraction from the older man. The team was a bunch of good kids, each of them reminding Hinata of old veiled memories where nationals was a dream he struggled to attain. He'd won two national titles in his highschool years, once in first year and a second time in his third year, proudly wearing the crown of Ace at last. 

Kunio had been ecstatic when Oikawa handed him a new pair of sports glasses, Murata giving a hearty thumbs up as they played their practice match. Hinata wasn't a setter, but from Oikawa's smile he could tell Kunio was a good one now that he could see the ball.

The libero, the tall first year named Sora, was another story. Hinata had winced when watching him play, feeling his own back twinge in sympathy. His posture was terrible, even if it did get results. Oikawa had taken him to task immeadiately, trying to make him unlearn the bad habit.

Sora was not taking the criticism well, whenever he missed he would revert back to slouching, only to make Oikawa call him out yet again. 

"Sora, maybe we should take you back to basics."

"There's nothing wrong with my techniques. I'm not hurting, I feel just fine." Sora growled, practically chewing the nozzle of his waterbottle as he drank. He wiped his mouth on his arm, sending Oikawa a withering look. "Your way just makes me a lousy player."

"Hey." Hinata frowned. "Your attitude is making you a lousy player. Oikawa-san is right. You aren't hurting now, but eventually it's going to really tear your body up if you keep this up. You hit your growth spurt last year, right? You aren't use to your height yet, or how to balance yourself on a court." He stood, jabbing Sora's spine with a sturdy hand, making the boy stand ramrod straight at the unexpectedness of his touch.

"But--" Sora flushed, embarrassed by the chiding.

"No buts!" Hinata said firmly. "Look, believe me, I know the pressure a first year faces to be a regular. But you're going to thank us later. So you might suck now, so what?? That's what practice is for!" He beamed up at the dubious giant, before motioning to Suzuki.

"Hey, Suzuki, why don't you and Sora take the side court so you can send him some serves? That way Oikawa can coach him without distraction."

"Sure thing." Suzuki grinned at Sora, who was the same color as a tomato now, muttering foul things under his breath. He grudgingly did as Hinata asked him to, keeping his complaints to himself for the rest of practice. 

With Oikawa taking care of Sora, Hinata focused on making sure the middle blockers and spikers were working on their own techniques. He was so excited in the task he didn't even realize they were almost a half hour over their regular practice time until Oikawa reminded him.

_PAP_.

Hinata jolted, feeling the volleyball smack into his ass. He whirled around to see Oikawa grinning at him from the other courtside. Suzuki was gaping at Oikawa, and Sora looked slightly surprised too, since the shot was quite a far one and not an easy angle either.

"Oh you wanna go, Trashykawa?" Hinata grinned, arms flipping up into a mock Bruce Lee pose.

"Chibi-chan, it's way past time these kids were on their way home. I know you're running on energizer batteries but cut them some slack, Murata's dead on his feet over there!" Oikawa all but purred, leaning down to retrieve his cane. He waved to the students. "Come on guys, get the nets down quick, before he starts thinking about another match."

The kids began grinning, all too familar with Hinata's boundless energy and fondness for asking for another game as soon as the previous one ended. Murata slung an arm around Kunio, both short of breath from their workout and laughing at Hinata's ridiculousness.

"I've got ball duty." Kunio wheezed, nudging Murata before beginning to gather up the stray balls. 

"Once you guys finish with the nets, leave the sweeping to Hinata." Oikawa winked. "Then you guys can leave."

"Alright!" A few of the second years crowed, practically skipping out of the gym to head to the club room to change. Hinata chased the rest out with the push broom, laughing. 

 

Batteries, or no batteries, Hinata was falling asleep when Oikawa drove him home. Schoolwork, teaching, rolling around and exerting himself with a new lover, it was all taking it's toll. As soon as he sat down he was absolutely exhausted. Oikawa couldn't remember ever seeing him so quiet. He parked in front of Hinata's run down apartment, gently nudging him awake. 

"We're here."

"Mnngh thanks." Hinata yawned, stretching till his back popped. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Hinata's phone screamed.

Oikawa almost hit the gas in his panic and Hinata nearly dropped the phone when he tried to get it out of his pocket. After a few moments, the screaming stopped and a pleasant binging noise alerted that someone had just left a voicemail.

"Christ, why would you use that ringtone?" Oikawa inquired, staring at the phone. Hinata tilted the screen away, coughing.

"Oh it's uhm... someone I don't talk to much anymore." He slid out of the car, pulling his bag out with him. "Thanks for the ride Tooru." Oikawa wanted to ask him who it was, but Hinata had already shut the door, scurrying up the stairs to his rickety apartment.

"Hn." Oikawa snorted, not driving away until Hinata was safely inside.

 

Hinata dropped his bag onto his desk, distracted as he unlocked his phone. There was no mistaking the ringtone, but he had to check the number out of habit. _Bakayama_ stared back at him in blue text when he checked the ID.

He dropped down to his futon, torn between checking his voicemail or just going to bed. Unfortunately, Kageyama was not patient. The screaming ringtone sounded again and after the second ring, Hinata's neighbor banged on the wall yelling at him to keep the noise down.

"Ugh." He pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

_"Idiot, why didn't you answer the first time???"_

"Excuse you, some of us have work to do." Hinata snapped. "It's late, too."

_"...Sorry."_

"It's fine. So what's up?" Hinata fiddled with his bangs. "Training going ok?"

_"I... Practice is fine."_ Kageyama sounded disgruntled. _"Listen, I need to ask you something."_

"Ask away, I'm not getting any younger." Hinata laughed.

_"H-How do you know if you like a man?"_

Hinata stopped laughing with a sqeauk.

"W-What??? Uh... Kageyama, you need to know I--"

_"Please Hinata. I am going crazy trying to think this out on my own and I'm no good at this kind of thing. You're the only one I know I can talk to about this."_  
Hinata sighed.

"Well, it's not much different than liking a girl. I mean, if you're calling me about it, you must like the guy to some extent."

_"I'm freaking out here Hinata."_ He definitely was. Hinata could almost hear him shaking. _"He just kissed me out of the blue today. I punched him and  
ran home to call you."_

"Uh..." Hinata coughed. "Well then, maybe you don't like him. Who is this guy? They gotta have balls to plant one on you of all people."

_"Ushijima."_

Hinata's eyes popped open, he wasn't tired anymore. He wasn't able to breathe well either, braying inbetween gulps of air. 

_"You can stop laughing now."_ Kageyama snarled, before trailing off into mumbling curses. _"I thought he was gonna push me down in the locker room."_

"U-Ushiwaka?!" Hinata giggled, rolling from side to side on his futon. "Oh man that is fucking gold, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS."

_"IDIOT!"_ Kageyama hissed. _"I shouldn't have even bothered. Nevermind you're too stupid to help me anyway."_

"I'm sorry Kageyama." Hinata wiped his eyes, unable to see for the tears. "Look, it's not hard to figure out. Do you hate him?"

_"No. He's just weird."_

"Well, what went through your head when he kissed you?"

_"I don't remember, I sorta just blanked out."_

"Ok, bear with me for a second, but how well does he really know you?"

_"How should I know??? We don't hang out between practice or games. I don't even understand why he'd LIKE me!"_

Hinata actually felt bad for Ushijima.

"Well... You aren't unattractive you know." Hinata sighed. "Not that you're my type or anything, but you're pretty hot Kageyama." He could hear Kageyama turning red over the line. "Why don't you talk to him tomorrow, ask him why he likes you?"

_"...Ok."_ Kageyama said gruffly.

"Relax." Hinata chuckled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested I make a list of the OCs, so I did! This is Hinata and Oikawa's merry little band of volleydorks :)
> 
> The Sakura Academy Volleyball Club
> 
>  
> 
> REGULARS
> 
> 1\. Murata Daisuke: 3rd year. Captain, Wing Spiker.' (nicknamed Mubaka. Dating Kunio.)
> 
> 2\. Kunio Itsuki: 3rd year. Vice Captain, Setter. (nickname Kun-kun. Dating Murata.)
> 
> 3\. Tachibana Sora: 1st year. Club member, Libero (extremely talented libero, but having trouble getting use to his sudden growth spurt.)
> 
> 4\. Watanabe Take: 2nd year. Club member, Middle blocker. (he's sort of the quiet guy who takes everything in and doesn't sweat the small stuff.)
> 
> 5\. Saito Hibiki: 2nd year. Club member, Wing spiker. (he has a really powerful spike, but needs to work on aim. He's broken opponents fingers on accident.)
> 
> 6\. Mori Akira: 3rd year. Club member, Middle blocker/Wing Spiker/whatever he needs to do he'll do it. (Been playing Volleyball since he could walk, and was previously libero before Sora came.)
> 
>  
> 
> NON REGULARS
> 
> 1\. Miyamoto Shuusuke: 1st year. (he hasn't ever played before and is quite shy. He will probably take over as manager when Suzuki graduates.)
> 
> 2\. Tsukuda Tasuki: 1st year. (Nicknamed Tanuki because he's got the biggest balls of any kid in their school-- he gives no fucks.)
> 
> 3\. Sato Usagi: 2nd year. (Prettiest boy in school. Usagi can only make practice once a week, because he goes to cram school. Has a secret.)
> 
> 4\. Suzuki Tooru: 2nd year. Club manager, smol megane. (Has a secret.)
> 
> 5\. Terushima-sensei: Old dapper gentleman. Teaches physical education at Sakura Academy as a primary job, and coaches the volleyball club. He also coaches the baseball and soccer team as well, so he's very short on time. He really wants all the kids to succeed though and is willing to do what he can to help them. He's super glad to have Hinata and Oikawa helping the volleyball team out.


	11. You're gonna hear me ROAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this took so long! I had a bit of a rough patch emotionally and it really sapped my energy to work on anything that required focus. (I have no focus right now, at all.) I'm still not 100% so I'm sure this chapter is full of fuck ups and probably makes no sense. But I wanted to share it while I still had the energy to post. (`~`)
> 
> I'm gonna be ok though, I am getting help and am facing the problems head on. It might slow my progress down a bit but this story is gonna continue, just at a normal pace now. 
> 
> As always please comment if you enjoy this story, it really helps motivate me and I could use something to cheer me up.

The first time Oikawa had sex was with a girl. It was awkward, sticky and made him feel sullen. He just couldn't figure out why he didn't crave the soft touches she gave him, or why he felt a welling sense of panic whenever his girlfriend would suggest they spend some time together after school. Volleyball was the only thing that made him forget his anxiety about his relationships. 

When she dumped him for being too wrapped up in sports, he didn't bother trying to get another girlfriend. He slipped into the role of 'Everyone's Oikawa', no matter how sad he thought the girls were for thinking he was some object they owned. The attention was nice, but he didn't crave it beyond affirmation of his own good looks.

Looking back, he was kind of a self absorbed dickwad.

High school graduation was a confusing, tumultuous time. He'd lost his chance at ever being a highschool champion and he wasn't going to be with Iwaizumi in college. He'd be alone for the first time without a supporting group of friends or teammates to have his back. 

Oikawa didn't do nervous, it just wasn't who he had built himself to be. His first year on campus was wrought with private panic attacks and silent suffering. It was a whole new world and he didn't feel he belonged in it. He played volleyball, but he just didn't click with the team. They were nice to him, but they weren't HIS team. They were already well in their own and didn't need his direction.

Dani changed everything.

Oikawa entered the locker room when second semester started and found himself staring at a naked blonde man. There were exchange students in some of his classes but they were mostly distant and focused on lectures and had little interest in conversing with anyone. Not a single one of them were even an inch as attractive as this one.

"Take a picture, yeah? It'll last longer" His green eyes sparkled mischeviously when he caught Oikawa's open mouthed stare, because yes, the carpet matched the drapes and it was beautiful.

Something molten flared in Oikawa's chest, erupting in a red glow over his cheeks. He practically fled the locker room and skipped practice.

Oikawa avoided the other freshman for several weeks after the initial meeting, because for some reason he just couldn't stop his face from getting hot whenever the blonde spoke to him in well pronunciated Japanese. Hell, he'd start blushing even when the other man would talk in his own lilting English. Dani made him feel embarrassed and small, and he really didn't feel like having a mini panic attack right on the courts thank you very much.

Dani for his part seemed bemused, and didn't stop trying to talk to him despite his awkwardness.

"You're...from Australia?" Oikawa finally tried to be social when the coach scolded him for shunning their new teammate. 

They were changing in the lockerooms again, the others already leaving. Dani looked up at him from the bench where he was tying the laces of his sneakers. He seemed surprised, wide emerald eyes fixated on Oikawa who shifted uncomfortably.

Oh. Oikawa's brain supplied, as his chest squeezed tightly at the sight of Dani's handsome smile.

 

Dani kissed him first, a month later, when they were celebrating a win against their school's local rival. They'd both gone to the rest room while their teammates were drunkenly singing in the karaoke room. Oikawa was unable to help the starstruck look he gave Dani as he washed his hands, complimenting Dani's save that had helped them start the winning rally.

Their lips met and Oikawa could have sworn he heard bells ringing somewhere in the distance. He tasted clean, like mint and green tea. When Dani pulled away, Oikawa found that his fingers had buried themselves into the soft fabric of the blonde's t-shirt. He shivered at the hunger that sparked in Dani's gorgeous face.

Dani told him later that anyone would have kissed him had he looked at them like that. And they did, multiple times in the badly lit restroom, until a drunk business man stumbled in through the door and ruined the moment. Giggling softly, they joined hands before running down the hall to escape the party.

They ended up pressed against the brick wall of an alleyway, crotches pressed hard together with lips and teeth tugging at each others skin. Dani was rocking tight against him, each delicious drag making it impossible to not thrust back in wild abandon. Oikawa came in his pants, fast, so fast. He whined high in his throat, dizzy from the sensation. Dani held him, kissed him through it, and gave him his jacket to hide the mess on the way back to his dorm. He didn't even seem to mind that Oikawa hadn't been steady enough to reciprocate. Dani grinned at him as he saw him off in a cab, proudly sporting a boner without a single fuck to give for all the odd stares he got on the busy street.

Dani was fun and free. It was one of the perks of being a foreigner in Japan, he could get away with a lot of social faux pauxs. Draping an arm over Oikawa's shoulders on the bus, or sitting pressed against him in restaurants was just passed off as being a stupid gaijin putting upon a poor suffering polite Japanese. Even kissing him on the cheek was overlooked.

If Oikawa had been shameless in high school, he was downright lewd in college. They did it all, sometimes twice. It was a sexual awakening for Oikawa and he was hungry for more, finally enjoying his body and exploring another. 

It was a good first love Oikawa felt, even though it ended as abruptly as it started. Dani's study visa ended and he was set to return to Austrailia to finish his degree at home. They parted on good terms, still kept in touch, and Oikawa was more prepared to accept himself as a gay man. 

After his injury and ejection from the team, Oikawa flung himself into all sorts of men's arms. Older men, younger guys, salarymen, hosts, even a few married men. He was insatiable and wasn't going to hold himself back ever again. 

Hinata was probably the first one he could call different.

He didn't fit any of the typical labels his previous flings had. He wasn't really a fling anyway, since they were mutually agreeing to date. They didn't discuss the future much, beyond what dinner plans they had in mind. Hinata was laid back and didn't come with any high expectations. He knew Oikawa wore nerdy plastic reading glasses when grading papers and that he had embarrassing sex toys hiding in his nightstands. He knew Oikawa liked cheesy sci-fi flicks and had an extensive collection of vintage American films. He knew that Oikawa was scared of spiders and would literally stand on a chair while screeching in high pitched wails until Hinata came and took it outside. He knew that Oikawa could be whiny and bratty or suave and smooth depending on the situation.

Hinata felt comfortable.

Oikawa felt content.

At least, until he finally had enough of hearing that screaming ringtone. He flipped open Hinata's phone while the other man took a bath, and flipped through the recent call list.

_Bakayama_.

Of fucking course.

Oikawa turned off the phone screen and set it back down on the bed where Hinata had tossed it. He couldn't help feeling a little bit of jealousy grip his throat. Kageyama had always aggravated him, and deep down he was still sore and raw about the little upstart. He'd surpassed Oikawa at last, playing as setter for the national team and Oikawa was burnt out. 

Kageyama could have volleyball, but he couldn't have Hinata as far as he was concerned. When Hinata returned to bed, he grinned widely at him, so disarming that Oikawa felt his deep rooted jealousy shrivel a little bit. Hinata was too honest, too earnest to cheat on him. 

"So I was talking to Coach Ukai the other night, and thought maybe it would be a good thing to hold a practice match with Karasuno. It's a bit far but they should be coming for the Battle of the Trashheap soon, and we could join that practice." 

The battle of the wha?

"Wait, Karasuno? Are they any good still?" Oikawa frowned, distractedly nuzzling the back of Hinata's sunshine scented nape.

"Yes they are! They are one of the top 3 teams this year." Hinata laughed, placing a hand over Oikawa's mouth and looking back at him playfully. "You really haven't been keeping up have you?"

"Never had a reason to, until now." Oikawa shrugged. "You'll have to write it all down for me and give it to me to read. I've got too many tests to make this week to research it."

"I'll see what I can do." Hinata leaned close, lips brushing against his. "I've got a few tests to study for myself so it might take me a bit."

"What kind of tests?" Oikawa hummed, kissing him.

"Mmn, some applied sports medicine, a few practicals. I'll be fine."

"I wish I'd been around when you were learning anatomy." Oikawa chuckled. "Could have helped you study."

"Oh really," Hinata shifted, turning around to push Oikawa down against the bed. "Well I could use a refresher course..."

Oikawa settled back, smugly folding his arms behind his head as Hinata's strong, warm hands traced down his hips. _Take that Bakayama_ , Oikawa thought in triumph as Hinata bit bruises onto his thighs. He shivered as Hinata's lips moved further down his leg and then over, kissing up his shaft in sharp, steady sucks. 

"Fuck, yes, Shoyo!" Oikawa approved wholeheartedly when Hinata went down, opening his throat for him. He stroked back Hinata's bangs with a shaky hand, petting him softly before slipping his fingers down to trace where lips met his skin. He felt rather than saw Hinata swallow, before he slid up and then back down.

Oikawa was surprised that Hinata let him come in his mouth, but was pleased anyway. He laughed weakly as Hinata spit into the trashcan near the bedside.

"Sorry." Hinata apologized, even though it was fine and Oikawa didn't care.

"Come here." Oikawa held his arms open, hugging the small man tight when he came close. Hinata just fit perfectly there, so much so that it scared him a little. He could feel Shoyo's hard on against his hip, damp at the tip and sweltering hot. When he tried to shift, to move down the bed and return the favor, Hinata stopped him.

"I... can you just use your hand?" He asked shyly. Oikawa frowned, and couldn't help glancing to the direction of Hinata's phone.

"I want you to kiss me while I...c-come." Hinata finished. Oikawa closed his eyes and nearly choked on the noise of want that escaped him. He couldn't get his hand around Shoyo's penis fast enough, complying to his rare request. 

Hinata's fingers bit into his scalp, as he clung to him, his hips shaking into Oikawa's fist, noises muffled and hot against their kisses. He could feel the other man getting close, from the throbbing pulse hammering in his erection to the way his breathing hitched just so, and Hinata's spine was arching in the home stretch.

"Oh, T-Tooru-- Tooru!" Hinata broke their kiss, eyes open but unseeing as he came. Oikawa was glad he wasn't needy, he just wanted to witness Hinata without distraction.

The phone screamed and they jerked apart, Hinata shaking as he shot over stomach and smeared the sheets. Oikawa couldn't stop himself, grabbing the phone.

"STOP CALLING, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Oikawa roared, seething and completely forgetting in the moment that he wasn't supposed to know who was on the other line, and he wasn't supposed to let Hinata know it pissed him off.

_"O-Oikawa??"_ Kageyama sputtered on the other line. He hung up immediately, feeling his stomach go ice cold as Hinata shifted beside him. He couldn't turn around and look at his boyfriend. The phone screamed again, because of course Kageyama wasn't going to take a damn hint. 

Hinata reached down to pick up the phone. Oikawa turned when he heard the soft jingle the phone made when it was shutting down. Hinata didn't look angry.

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd call right now." Hinata explained. "Kageyama's been talking to me about some stuff he'd going through lately." 

The twisted knot of jealousy loosened a little. 

"Tobio-chan needs to learn to take care of his own problems." He grumbled. 

"Well, he's just awkward." Hinata sighed. "Sorry about ruining the moment, Tooru."

"Y-you didn't." Oikawa stuttered. "I just... I've never been able to take him very well."

The look he got told him that it was definitely obvious.

"Don't worry, I'm not, nor have I ever wanted to suck Kageyama's dick." Hinata grinned, and Oikawa turned pink at being read so easily. "Yours however..."

Oikawa covered his face with a snort.

"I think I could do a lot more than just suck it." Hinata finished, and the casual way his body was slumped against his bed should have been illegal. Oikawa sank down to lie next to him again. He rolled atop his small lover with a soft sound of contentment when Hinata stroked his broad shoulder suggestively.

Dani may have been his first experience in love and Oikawa may not have had much experience with relationships beyond physical aspects, but Hinata was beginning to make him want to change that.

Later when they were both so sweaty that taking another bath was becoming an obligation than another option, Hinata poked him.

"So about training camp..."

_"Oh my god, Shoyo. Did you just fuck me to get me to grant you a favor?? I'm so hurt!"_

Hinata was getting really good at hitting him with pillows and making it actually sting.


End file.
